Not What They Expected
by angelstarshine
Summary: When James shows up during the dance wearing a mask and asks her to dance as his attempt to make her like him,Lily falls for him..But,what happens when she finds out who he really is, especially since she's learned to love the real James? -COMPLETE-
1. Heads Meetings are Never Pleasant

Chapter 1 Head's Meetings are Never Pleasant 

Seventeen year-old Lily Evans hugged her parents one last time before disappearing into the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 at King's Cross When she got into the other side of the barrier, she found herself at a busy Platform 9 and ¾, where young witches and wizards were going inside the Hogwarts Express.

She smiled sadly, remembering that this would be the last time she would go to Hogwarts since it was her 7th year. Suddenly, she heard a voice yell, "Lily! Over here!". She made her way to where the voices were and found her two best friends, Stacie Morisson and Alyssa Calloway, who were both grinning.

After saying hello, the three friends went inside the train. When they found an empty compartment, they went in and sat down.

After talking for a while, Stacie said, "By the way Lily, congratulations on becoming Head Girl". At this Lily beamed, said thanks then added, "The best part of this is that I can finally give James Potter the hell that he deserves". At the mention of James Potter's name, Stacie and Alyssa giggled, which made Lily scowl.

"Really Lils, I don't see why you hate him so much" Alyssa said. "You want to know why I detest that person? Well, it's because he's an arrogant prat who dosen't care about anyone but himself" Lily explained with distaste, her scowl getting deeper. "Correction Lily. He does care about someone else. He cares about you" said Stacie teasingly Lily rolled her eyes and replied, "Oh, shut up".

After a while, Lily stood up and said, " I've got to go Professor Dumbledore wants to meet me and the Head Boy". "Who do you reckon the Head Boy is?" asked Alyssa. "I dunno, maybe and hopefully Remus Lupin. He's not arrogant and is very responsible, unlike his friends" Lily replied before she went out and headed to the Head's compartment.

When she reached the Head's compartment, she opened the door and found none other than the boy whom she hated the most, James Potter, sitting and relaxing as if he owned the place.

She went inside and said to James, "Your not supposed to be in here. This compartment is for Heads only". "And hello to you too, Evans. And by the way, I have every right to be here. You see, I am Head Boy" James replied.

Lily was dumbstruck. She couldn't believe it, who in their right minds would make Potter Head Boy? Aloud she said, " That's impossible. Why would anyone make such an arrogant, bullying toe rag like you Head Boy?". "Well, maybe because I'm so smart, talented and good looking" replied James easily, running his hand through his untidy jet- black hair. "I can see you haven't changed one bit. Your still the same conceited jerk like you always were" Lily retorted.

Before James could reply, the compartment door slid open and Professor Dumbledore walked in. He gave them their duties and explained what was expected of them. "Most importantly, you must uphold the school's honor and you must behave and control yourselves" Professor Dumbledore said, eying James with a twinkle in his eye. Before he left, he added, "Oh, and one more thing As both of you are the Heads, it is expected that you two become partners during school activities and gatherings".

When the professor left, Lily yelled. "What on earth did I ever do to deserve this?" she asked herself, groaning. James, however, was gleeful. He relaxed in his seat, and said to Lily, "So Evans, since we're going to have to spend a lot of time together, what do you say we get to know each other more by going out?". At this Lily exploded. "For the umpteenth time, Potter, I will NOT go out with a conceited, bullying jerk like you! I'd rather be thrown into a crocodile pit than be seen going out with you"" Lily yelled and stormed out of the Head's compartment, fuming. After getting over his latest rejection, which was approximately 10 minutes, James left as well and headed for his friends' compartment.

He opened the door to find his friends Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew playing Exploding Snap, while his other friend, Remus Lupin, read a book. When they saw him, they stopped and turned to him. "So, how'd the Head's meeting go? And who's Head Girl?" Sirius questioned, seeing James' disgruntled face. "Well, I've got good and bad news," James said, sitting down, " The good news is that Lily Evans is Head Girl, which means I'll get to spend a lot of time with her, not to mention that she'll be my partner in school functions. The bad news is that— ".

He didn't get to finish what she was saying since Sirius cut in, saying, "Let me guess, you asked her out, AGAIN, and she basically blew up, told you ABSOLUTELY NOT, then said that she'd rather get thrown in a crocodile pit than go out with you." When he said this, all the Marauders howled in laughter. " Yeah, that pretty much covers it up" James replied, burying his face in his hands.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an argument erupted between Sirius and Peter. In the middle of it, however, Remus cut in sharply, saying, " The both of you, shut up. The topic of discussion is that James has asked Lily out countless times, and how many times has she said yes? ZERO. Face it James. LILY. HATES. YOU.". "Oh thanks a lot, Moony. Letting me know that Lily hates me makes me feel a whole lot better." James said, sarcasm dripping with every word he spoke.

"So Remus, what should I do? " asked James. "Well, you should figure out what she hates about you and try to correct it" Remus replied. "And what would that be? As far as I'm concerned, I'm perfect" James said. "James! That is exactly the kind out attitude she hates about you. Come to think of it, your stuck up attitude annoys me too" Remus said, exasperated.

He then continued, "James listen to me. There are only two words describing what you have to do: GROW UP. Don't show off and just act like your normal funny self. Don't jinx anyone who annoys you too, especially when Lily's around. Once Lily sees that your acting mature, she might like you". "The world will flip upside down before that happens" Sirius muttered. James shot him a look that said, " Sirius shut up".

"How am I supposed to do that?" James asked him but it was Sirius who answered, "I don't know. You're smart. You figure it out". James cast him another dirty look. Just then, the train stopped and in awhile, then went out of the train and inside the magnificent castle that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Worst First Day

Chapter 2

Worst First Day

The next morning, Lily woke up feeling refreshed. She had such a tiring and frustrating night because of, who else, but James. She groaned as she remembered what had happened last night.

FLASHBACK

After the start of term feast, Lily headed up to the Head's common room. "Blue Willow," she whispered and the portrait gave way. She gasped in delight at what she saw.

"This is so awesome!" she thought to herself as she looked around.

But then she remembered who she was supposed to be sharing the common room with, and suddenly, the room didn't look so nice anymore.

After a quick tour of the common room, she headed up to her bedroom. She unpacked her clothes, placed some other stuff around the room and added a few photo's on the cork board near her desk. She then took out the book Jane Eyre (let's presume that she likes classics) and went out.

She sat down on one of the plush cushions and began to read. A few minutes later, she was so engrossed in reading that she didn't notice James come in.

"Okay," he thought, "act normal. Not stupid, but normal". He took a deep breath and called out, "Hi Lily, I was wondering-----".

Lily turned and interrupted him, saying, "What do you want, Potter? If you're going to ask me out, the answer is NO".

"Actually Evans, I was just wondering how your summer vacation went" James continued, sitting next to her, much to her distaste.

"What do you care? Honestly Potter, is this your idea of trying to get me to change my opinion about you?" Lily snapped, putting her book down and facing him.

"Not really. I just wanted to talk. But, since we are on the topic of opinions, what exactly do you think about me?" James asked.

"You really want to know? Well, I think that you're an annoying, conceited prat"

"Damn. And here I was thinking that you thought of me as a handsome, charming, smart and talented person" James countered, fixing Lily with an amused gaze.

"Me? Think of you as handsome and all else that you said? In your dreams, Potter," Lily said, looking close to getting angry.

"Whatever. Anyway, you're straying from my first question".

"Which was?"

"How was your vacation?" James asked again.

"Well…. As much as I don't want to answer, I know you'll keep bugging me about it until I give in, so…." And Lily started telling him about it.

James relayed his, and as the minutes passed, they began to have a civil, normal conversation. Lily was shocked that she was actually having a civil conversation with James.

"So, you can talk and act like a normal person, "Lily remarked.

James took another deep breath. She had, unknowingly, given him a good opening for him to ask her out again. "So Lily," James asked, "Now that you think that I'm a normal person, will you go out with me?".

"POTTER! I knew you were up to something. I never think you had to resort to an annoying- not to mention lame- attempt to get me to say yes. Havent I made my meaning clear these past three years, or does your overlarge ead have trouble registering it? I'll say it one last time: I will NEVER go out with an arrogant, bullying jerk like you!" Lily yelled and stormed off to her bedroom.

"Great," James thought sarcastically, "I'm really making a lot of progress". And with that, he too, headed up to his own bedroom.

END OF FLASHBACK

After emitting one last yawn, Lily hopped off her bed and proceeded to do her morning rituals. After she dressed, she went down. When she was in the Great Hall, sat in the middle of her friends and told them of last nights event, to which they laughed in response.

Suddenly, the Marauders arrived. "Hello Evans. Your looking particularly beautiful this morning. So, since I paid you such a nice compliment to brighten up your day, will you go out with me?"

"Hmmm, let me think….NO. And just to tell you, that compliment that you paid me was nice, but since it came from you, instead of brightening my day, it just cast a cloud over it. Now, if you'll excuse me, my appetite has been ruined. Stace, Liz, I'll see you later" Lily said then left.

Stacie and Alyssa apologized for Lily and headed after her. As James and the rest of their friends sat down to eat, Sirius remarked, "Tough luck, Prongs. So, how'd it o last night? Though, judging by Lily's reaction a while ago, I'd have to say it didn't go very well".

James then began recounting what had happened last night. Needless to say, his friends began laughing uncontrollably, but none more so than Sirius, who was clutching his sides and gasping from laughing so much. Some of the students were already looking at him as if he had gone crazy.

" 'Now that you think I'm a normal person….." Honestly Prongs, that has got to be the stupidest approach I have ever heard of, and trust me, I've heard a lot of them" said Sirius after he had stopped laughing uncontrollably, although he was still chuckling.

"You're not helping, Padfoot" James muttered. Then turning to Remus, who was still chuckling as well, he asked, "So Remus, what should I do? Your 'act normal' plan didn't work".

Remus was ready to point out that James had not exactly followed his plan. "I told you not to act stupid, James", he was about to say when the bell rang, So, the four friends headed (grudgingly, I might add, on the count of them not being able to finish their breakfast) to Arthimancy, their first class.

..------..

It was the afternoon, Transfiguration class, and Lily was in a VERY bad mood. Not only was Transfiguration her worst class, but to her annoyance, she was seated beside James, since they were partners.

"I hate this," Lily thought to herself bitterly, tuning out Professor McGonagall's voice, "First, Professor Dumbledore, who I think had gone completely crazy, makes that git Potter Head Boy, then he says that the both of us have to be partners during school functions, and now McGonagall partners me with him! Honestly, don't they realize how much I hate him?"

"Miss Evans, would you like to stop day dreaming and get back t paying attention or would you rather step out?" McGonagall's shap voice said. Her voice was like a whip that snapped Lily out of her reverie.

"You were daydreaming about me, weren't you, Evans? Perfectly understandable, since I am one of the hottest guys here in Hogwarts" James whispered to her once the Professor's back was turned.

"Dream on, Potter. The only time I think about you is when I think about what a lousy, arrogant prat you are".

"Well, not exactly the answer I was expecting but……" James flashed her a smirk which made Lily's eyes narrow, "you did just admit that you do think of me, so that means that you like me too".

"Shut up, will you? One, I am trying to listen to what McGonagall is saying since this is my worst class, and two, I have no desire to talk to you right now" Lily hissed at him.

Deciding not to point out that she didn't deny not liking him, James replied, "You know Evans, Transfiguration is my best subject, and I could tutor you if you want".

Lily blinked and looked at him. It was true that James was the best at Transfigration, and she really could use some help, but then, something occurred to her. "Wait…hang on, what's the catch?"

"Catch? What catch?" James said innocently, athough his hazel eyes said otherwise.

"You know, you tutor me one the condition I go out with you or something" Lily said, getting annoyed.

"Well. Now that you mention it," James looked thoughtful for a minute. "A few minutes ago, there was no catch and I'd tutor you for nothing, but I like you idea so much better".

Lily rolled her eyes, said, "In that case, no thanks", and turned back to the professor.

James shook his head and took out his wand. When he saw that McGonagall wasn't looking, he transfigured the vese he was supposed to turn into a mouse into a bouquet of beautiful flowers and handed it to Lily.

Lily took out her wand and, using one transfiguration spell she had perfected and one she had only used for James, she transfigured the flowers into a piece of parchment that said I HATE YOU.

James looked as though he didn't care so much that Lily's temper was almost rising to it's peak because he changed Lily's not into a box of chocolates.

Lily looked at the box of chocolates as if the contents had poison in them before changing the box into a not that said, I REALLY HATE YOU!

The rest of the class, noticing what Lily and James were doing, turned it's attention away from McGonagall, instead opting to watch James and Lily having a transfiguration match. They noticed that James's objects turned more romantic and more expensive by the turn, ranging from flowers to diamond necklaces, just as Lily's hate notes to James were getting far worse, from I HATE YOU to I WISH YOU"D DIE.

Finally, when McGonagall did notice them, she exclaimed, Looking angry and annoyed, "Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, as Heads you should be setting an example for all the other students, not besting each other with transfiguration spell, which have absolutely nothing to do with our lesson for today. Ten points from Gryffindor. Now, I would like athe both of you to stop your antics and pay attention or it will mean a 3 day detention!"

Seeing her very angry and irritated countenance, James quickly turned the hate note Lily ahd been able to send before McGonagall noticed back into the vase once more. He stole a glance at Lily, who had almost the same irritated and angry expression as that of McGonagall. He knew how Lily was like when she was very angry, so he shut up. Even so, by the end of the class, Lily's mood had gotten ten times worse.

..------..

After dinner, Lily stormed up to the Head's common room hopin very much not to see a certain black- haired, hazel-eyed and annoying Gryffindor. But, to her disappointment, James arrived a few minutes after she did. Lily was about to turn away from him but he trailed behind her.

Finally, getting annoyed, Lily turned. James opened his mouth to say something, but Lily beat him to it. "Look, Potter, you've already caused too much trouble today. I am on the edge of losing it. So, just, for one night, or better yet, the entire year, can you please pretend that you don't exist and leave me alone!" she said with clear loathing. She then turned to her bedroom and slammed the door without another word to James.

As he went inside his own room, James thought, "How on earth am I supposed to make her like me If she doesn't want me to exist?" James thought out loud before going to slepp.


	3. Masquerade Balls and Secret Admirers

**Hi! Well, before we start with the story, I just have a few things to say to the people who reviewed my story:**

**Soft N' fluffy and phox 455: Appreciate your reviews. Don't' worry; this IS the chapter of the dance. It good and funny and romantic, I swear. **

**IamSiriusgirl: Thanks for saying that it was awesome. And, regarding your question 'bout the name Alyssa Calloway, I didn't get it from any movie. I just thought of it. It didn't even sound familiar to me. **

**Well, that's it. On with the story….**

Chapter 3

Masquerade Balls and Secret Admirers

A month faded and it already October. Lily and James became very busy for the preparations for the upcoming Halloween Ball. For once, the both of them weren't bickering and James wasn't acting like a complete idiot, on account of Dumbledore and McGonagall's requests to stop their bantering so that they could plan the ball properly. They had decided to have a masquerade/ costume ball. Lily was relieved at this; she did NOT want to see James's face all night.

..------..

The day before the Halloween Ball finally came, and everyone was so excited. Everyone except Lily, that is. Every time she heard any mention of the ball, Lily cringed, remembering who she was supposed to be going with. But, unknown to her, James was planning something that would surely make Lily like him, aided buy his friends of course. But, there was one drawback: Lily would know that it was James.

..------..

Lily was in her room, thinking about what a horrible time she would probably have at the ball when a knock was heard at her door. Groaning inwardly, she went and opened the door, and sure enough, James was standing before her, with his usual lopsided grin.

"What do you want this time, Potter?" she asked James,

"I have something to tell you. Well, the ball's tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I'm really sorry but I can't go with you. I've got some…uh….stuff to do. I already asked Dumbledore, and he said it was fine. Well, have fun without me anyway, although I really can't see how you can manage being happy without me by your side. Goodnight" he said then left.

Lily closed the door and, when she was in the privacy of her own room, she yelled happily, "YES! I don't have to go with that prat!" Of course, it was too late to find another date, but Lily didn't mind. To her, going alone was better that going with James Potter. With another happy sigh, she went to bed.

..------..

Finally, it was the day of the Halloween Ball! Classes were canceled that day since the professors knew that the students wouldn't be able to concentrate.

Around 6 pm, Stacie and Alyssa went with Lily to the Head's common room, bringing their costumes with them. They all headed to Lily's room. Lily cast a charm to create dividers so that the three of them could change and do their hair and makeup in private. When they were done, Lily undid the charm so that the girls could see each other in the big mirror Alyssa had set up before they changed.

They looked very beautiful, but her friends agreed that Lily was by far the prettiest. Lily was wearing a peach Victorian era ball gown that had sleeves that spread out at the end. The neckline was modest, not too low or high. The bodice was covered with a satin covering, just a shade darker than the rest of her dress. Her hair was elaborately curled and styled, held by a peal hairpiece. Her pearl necklace, make-up and radiant smile made her even more gorgeous.

They were already in the common room and were about to leave when Alyssa suddenly said that she had forgotten her purse in Lily's room. Stacie offered to go help her look, so Lily went ahead.

When they were sure that Lily was gone, instead of headed back to Lily's room, they stayed right where they were. Suddenly, Stacie said, "Alright James, she's gone, come out from that Invisibility Cloak of yours and tell us whatever you want to say,"

Instantly, James appeared out of nowhere and walked towards the girls. "Okay, here goes," he said and for the next five minutes, he relayed his plan to them.

When he was done, Alyssa said, "Good plan", and Stacie nodded in approval. Then, Alyssa added, "Is there anything you want us to do?"

James thought about it, and then said, "Simple. Just watch Lily. Make sure that she isn't busy dancing or doing anything around 10:30, okay?"

Stacie and Alyssa nodded then left. As James went back up to his room to change, he muttered to himself, "I hope this works".

..------..

It was around 10 pm, and Lily was having the time of her life. She had been asked by quite a number of guys to dance, had a laugh over a stunt Sirius pulled, and having a swell time with her friends. Of course, one reason why she was enjoying herself so much was the fact that James wasn't there.

She wondered though, just for a second, on what could be so important to make him miss the ball, but she shrugged it off. "I don't want to waste my time thinking about that conceited excuse of a human, thank you very much," Lily told herself firmly as she sat down and watched her friends dance.

Suddenly Sirius, Peter, and Remus arrived and sat themselves near Lily. "Ah, I see James isn't with you tonight Lily" remarked Sirius.

"Thanks a lot for spotting out the obvious, Sirius" she replied.

"Anyway, where is he? I expected him already to do another stupid thing that'd make you mad at him again" said Remus.

Lily looked surprised as she said, "Wait, are you telling me that you don't know where he is? That's impossible".

Sirius, seeing an opening to tease Lily again, put on a puppy dog face and said in a 'sweet' voice, "Aww… is Lily concerned about where her little Jamesie is? That's so sweet!".

"Sirius! Number one, you know perfectly well that I despise that jerk that you call a best friends so much that I really don't care what he does and where he is. Two, never put on that face again because it makes you look like an idiot, and three, never say those words again because I don't doubt that Potter will kill you if he ever hears you referring to him as 'Jamesie'," she said, looking exasperated.

Sirius put his hand to his heart and said dramatically, "Ouch, I can't believe you just called me an idiot. I fell so hurt I might cry". (Sirius is acting stupid and pathetic, I know).

"Well, if you do cry, which I doubt, I'm not responsible since I wouldn't call you an idiot if you weren't one, which you are, and besides, I advise you not to because it'll make you look stupider than you already are, although I doubt that. See, you act stupid most of the time" Lily retorted.

Sirius was speechless; he had never heard a girl say those things to him. "Wow, Lily. You made him shut up. Thank you" said Remus as he shook her hand in a gesture of congratulations.

Suddenly, Peter took a look at his watch and said, "Guys, we'd better go, it's already 10:30. Bye Lily", and with that, the three boys left.

Lily watched them go. She didn't make a move to stand; she just sat there, enjoying the music.

"Perfect timing" Alyssa whispered to Stacie as they watched someone in a white suit and identical mask walk towards Lily.

When that someone was in front of her, Lily smiled at the stranger and said, "Yes?". Unknowingly, she was speaking to- you guessed it- James! But, with the mask, he was impossible to recognize.

"I was wondering, would you like to dance?" James said, offering his hand. When he spoke, he altered his voice so that Lily would not recognize him.

Lily nodded and stood up, taking his hand. She was about to walk towards the dance floor when James stopped her, saying, "No, not here. Follow me".

Curious but interested, Lily followed him outside to the Hogwarts gardens. Lily could already tell that this somebody who evidently liked her had planned this before hand Lily felt quite flattered at that thought.

They stopped walking, and when Lily saw the sight before her, she gasped in delight. Before her was a beautiful garden, with a gazebo. Flowers of almost every kind could be found around the place. The bright lights that hung above them illuminated the whole place, giving it a sof, glowing look.

James led her to the gazebo and, giving a small bow, he said, "I'll ask it again. May I have this dance?"

"But there's no music".

"Don't worry, there will be as soon as you say yes" James said mysteriously.

"In that case, yes" Lily replied as she took the hand he had offered. As promised, music suddenly played, although the source looked invisible. Slowly, James waltzed with Lily and as they did, he paid her little compliments that made her heart melt. She didn't know who he was but she knew one thing: She was beginning to like him.

Suddenly, the clock chimed to signify the start of another hour. Seeing that he still had a ot to accomplish before tomorrow, James reluctantly stopped and told her that had to go.

Lily took off her mask and asked, "Will you take off your mask. I want to know who you are?"

Tempting as it was, he knew how angry Lily would be if she found out right the and there, so her said, "I'm sorry, but I think it's best if you don't know who I am just yet. It'll make things more…complicated than they already are. But don't worry, I will keep in touch. We will see each other soon, I promise". And with that, he kissed Lily on the cheek and departed.

Lily sighed, her heart fluttering. She went back to the Great Hall, a dreamy expression on her face. She found her friends waiting for her.

"Finally! So, who was that guy you went off with?" Stacie asked with a smile.

"I don't know, but I like him" Lily said, smiling.


	4. Jealous of Himself?

Chapter 4

Jealous of…Himself?

The next day, as everyone ate, they happily and excitedly discussed last night's ball. Lily didn't join in; she was too busy thinking about that stranger she danced with that night.

"Lily? Lily? LILY!" Stacie suddenly shouted, exasperation sowing in her voice. "I've been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes!".

"What? Oh, sorry," said Lily absentmindedly and went back to daydreaming.

Stacie gaped at her. Alyssa smiled and said, "Stacie, chill. She's probably thinking about that guy she danced with last night, right Lis?"

Surprisingly, Lily nodded and said, "You know guys, he is so romantic. I mean-----"

"It's not fair! I've been trying to tell her that Sirius asked me out last night but she doesn't notice, but you just mention that Prince Charming of hers and she acknowledges your presence!" said Stacie in outrage and indignation.

At this, Lily's turned to face Stacie. "I said I'm sorry--- Wait a minute, did you say that Sirius Black, one of the most annoying friends that we have here, asked you out! Please tell me you said no".

Stacie looked affronted as she said, "You know Lily, just because you won't date James doesn't mean that I can't date his best friend".

"I'm sorry. It's just that, I don't want you to get hurt" Lily said, an apologetic tone in her voice. "You know how Sirius is sometimes, but anyway, it's your business".

"Thanks" Stacie said. Then, Lily went back to her daydream again. This time Alyssa and Stacie exchanged exasperated looks, although hints of a smile were seen on their faces. James's plan must be really working for Lily to act like this.

Suddenly, the Marauders arrived and sat across them, Sirius giving Stacie a peck on the cheek before he followed his friends. James winked at them and they grinned. To keep the game going, however, Remus asked with a slight frown, "Stacie, Alyssa, care to explain to us why Lily's day dreaming?".

"Oh, she's thinking about a guy she danced with last night. She told us that it was absolutely wonderful" said Stacie, playing along. She and Alyssa then proceeded to tell them what Lily had relayed to them, and James's grin got even wider when he found out that Lily liked him. His plan was going perfectly.

But, to keep his charade, he turned his smile into an angry expression and demanded in mock anger, "Evans, who, may I ask, was he? I can't believe it. I was gone for only one night, and already someone tries to steal my girl. Doesn't he know that No one, and I mean no one, steals James Potter's property?"

When he heard his voice, Lily snapped out of her reverie. "Potter, let's get a few things straight. One, I never was and never will be, 'your girl', and two, you don't own me so you don't have a right to get mad if someone else who isn't as bigheaded and arrogant as you dances with me and likes me, understood?" Lily snapped furiously then left. Her friends gaped after her.

"Whoa. One more thing I have to remember about her. Never interrupt her while she's daydreaming," remarked James as he and his friends went out of the Great Hall.

..------..

Lily was sitting under a willow tree by the lake. It was the place she usually went to when she wanted to think. Somehow, she just couldn't believe that someone could sweep her off her feet like that, as if that somebody knew her very well. She smiled pondering on who it could be. Finally, she stood up and went back to the castle.

..------..

After dinner, Lily headed to the Head's common room, hoping very much that James wasn't there; she was still mad at him. When she went in, her eyes fixated on a table near the fireplace and she gasped in surprise and delight. There, on that table, was a bouquet of the the most beautiful and exquisite flowers Lily had ever seen.

"Oh, my…." was all Lily could say as she went over and examined the bouquet. The smile tha she was wearing widened and she felt her heart fluttering when she read the card that came with it.

My dearest Lily,

You shine brighter than all the stars in the sky. Your humor, intelligence, and kind-heartedness captivates me. You have a smile and laughter that fills people with mirth as well. And lastly, I'll risk being cliché, so I will say:

Roses are red, violets are blue. Sugar is sweet, and so are you

♥II like you♥

(A./N. I know, it sounds kinda lame but, still, it works, right?)

Of course, the sender's name wasn't placed, but Lily didn't care. She was just absolutely happy that someone actually liked her a lot to do all this. Carefully clutching the bouquet, she sat down on the sofa and examined it closely. She was delighted to find that the boquet consisted of all her favorite flowers, particularly lilies and roses, her two most favorite flowers. She was so caught up in admiring the flowers and thinking about who the possible sender could be that she didn't notice James come in.

When he saw Lily smiling at the sight of the flowers that he had bought, he smiled as well, but to keep his act, he frowned, cleared his throat, and demanded, "Evans, who gave you that?", his eyes narrowed.

"None of your business, now leave me alone" Lily snapped.

"Evans, be honest. Tell me who gave you those so I can hex whoever the hell he is into oblivion for trying to take you away from me, again".

"Honestly Potter, how thick are you? Didn't you understand what I said during breakfast or did it just breeze through your overlarge head? Now, I am going to say this one last time. I hate you, I'd rather be tortured, die, and be forgotten that go out with you, and lastly, I never was and never will be your. Do something stupid one more time and I swear to God, you are going to regret it" Lily said, fury and hatred in her voice.

"Oh really? Please. Let's face it, you really do like me. You're just playing hard to get", retorted James,

"Me? Like you? Ha! It'll be a cold day in hell before that happens. You want to know why I hate you so much? Well, it's because you are an arrogant conceited prat, you strut around the school like you own it, you show off whenever possible, and most of all, you annoy, aggravate, and ask me out every cursed minute of the day! Now, I would like it very much if you would get the hell out of my sight, because I am not using all my self- control to prevent myself from slapping that stupid smirk off your face!" Lily yelled.

"More like to stop yours elf from throwing yourself at me, you mean" James interrupted.

With another frustrated scream, Lily left the room and went to her dormitory, slamming the door shut behind her.

As James went up to his own bedroom, a smirk was plastered on his face at the perfect execution of his plan.


	5. Plans, Pranks, and Confused Feelings

Chapter 5

Plans, Pranks, and Confused Feelings

A week later….

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were sitting by the lake's edge, talking, about random things. Suddenly, Sirius said, "Hey, guys, haven't you noticed that the school has been looking a little quiet and dismal lately?"

His friends caught on to his meaning right away. "Yeah, you know your right" Peter said and James and Remus nodded.

"So, what do you say we liven things up a bit? Using, of course, our usual victims, the Slytherins," Sirius continued.

"Good idea. So, what do we do to them this time?" James asked.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something. But it has to be completely outrageous, to, you know, break the monotony nicely," Sirius replied.

They continued talking for a while, giving suggestions until they thought of the perfect prank. They also thought of a smaller prank that they would do that afternoon, just for some fun. They noticed that throughout the time when they were planning, James was very quiet and looked as if he was thinking of something important.

"Prongs? You still with us mate?" Remus asked, waving his hand in front of James's face.

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah. I just thought of something," James said, snapping out of his thoughts.

His friends leaned forward eagerly, thinking that James was about to tell them something that could contribute to their plan. They were terribly disappointed, however, when James said, "I was thinking that if we pull this prank with signs that us Marauders did it, Evans will surely be mad thus drawing me further away from further suspicion that I'm the guy she danced with during the Halloween Ball".

Sirius groaned in annoyance and said, "I knew this had something to do with Lily. But, it'll be worth it. Now let's finalize everything, shall we?"

..------..

While the Marauders were busy planning their latest prank, Lily was with her friends, doing one of the things she liked best: ranting and raving about what an annoying idiot James Potter is.

She had been going at it for the past ten minutes now, and Alyssa and Stacie were getting bored. "I mean, apparently it isn't enough that he has to ask me out every freakin' day, he also has to be such a conceited, bullying jerk! Why, I ask you. Why me? Of all the girls in this school, why did he have to pick me?"

"Because you're the only girl in our year who hasn't said yes to him yet?" Alyssa said. And it was true, literally. Even Stacie and Alyssa had gone out with James at some point.

That answer caused Lily to rant even more. "Exactly! And what irks me is the fact that he looks at me as if I'm a trophy or a prize of some kind that he desperately wants to win! Also, there's the fact that one moment he's asking me out and professing his undying devotion for me then the next moment, he's off making out with another girl! I mean, come on, how----"

"Look Lily, you've already made it clear that you get jeaous whenever James goes out with another girl so-----" Stacie interrupted, but before she could finish, she too was interrupted by a very annoyed Lily.

"Stacie Irene Morisson, what exactly are you implying?" Lily said, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm implying that you like James Potter. I mean, come on Lils. You talk about him almost everyday, and you get jealous whenever you see him with another girl. Go on, admit it" Stacie finished, not at all afraid of her friend's reaction. Stacie was too used to Lily's temper to get intimidated or frightened.

"WHAT! Stacie, have you gone completely crazy! Let me get a few things straight with the both of you. One, whenever I talk about him, it's always about what a jerk he is. Two, I do not get jealous of his girlfriends. It just annoys me think that he act as if , and three and most importantly, I DO NOT LIKE JAMES POTTER!" Lily said, indignation and annoyance showing in her voice.

Stacie and Alyssa looked at each other and began to murmur, "Someone's in denial….."

If Lily heard them, she didn't say anything about it. Instead, she muttered a good bye and headed to the Head's common room. Once there she went up straight to her bedroom and lied down on her bed.

Although she would rather drop dead than admit it, Stacie had given her some food for thought. "Why do I act mad when I see him with another girl, and why do I talk about him so much?" she thought to herself.

"Maybe because you do like James?" her sub-conscious replied,

"You've got to be joking. I mean, the chances of me actually liking James are---wait a second. Did I just call Potter by his first name, in my head? Oh God, this getting confusing" Lily thought.

"Of course you called James by his first name. You call people whom you like by their first names. Perfectly natural" her sub-conscious said, her voice sounded strangely like Stacie's.

"Would you shut up! I don't like him, I don't, I don't!" Lily yelled in her head.

"You do like him, you do, you do,"

"Arrgghh! I can't believe that I am arguing with myself. This is completely useless. I do not like James Potter, and that is final!" Lily suddenly exclaimed out loud.

Instantly, she remembered what Stacie and Alyssa had said earlier. "Someone's in denial….."

Annoyed at herself for even thinking about it, she hopped of her bed, left the common room, and proceeded back to the Gryffindor common room. When she arrived, she saw that a lot of people were crowding around the Marauders, the people talking at once.

Lily found her friends sitting on the armchairs, shaking their heads. She went to them and asked, "Um, Stace, Liz? Care to tell me what is going on?"

"The Maruaders" Alyssa said simply. "They bewitched this suit of armor by the entrance to the Great Hall so that if a Slytherin would pass, they would get mud thrown at them. Immature, but impressive".

"What! I can't believe them," Lily said angrily. "Let me guess, James helped in this, didn't he? And to think that he's supposed to be the-----"

"Wait a minute Lily," Alyssa interrupted. "Did you just call James by his first name?"

Too late did Lily realize her mistake. She herself didn't get why she had called him by his first name. But, to cover up her mistake, she said, "What? I said Potter. It must have been your imagination".

"Whatever you say Lily" Stacie and Alyssa said doubtfully.

Meanwhile, as she watched the Gryffindors applaud as James and Sirius recounted how they did it, Lily thought to herself, "I cannot believe this. And to think that I actually entertained the thought that I might like Potter!"

"James," her annoying sub- conscious corrected, "It's James, not Potter"

"Jeez, Fine! I'll call him James, but only in my head. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. I must be crazy, because if he continues acting like this, the only feeling I will have for him is complete **hatred**".

**Hey!** **So, what do you think? Lily's already wondering if she does like James or not. Please review! The more reviews the faster I'll update! **


	6. It's Official: Lily Evans HATES James Po...

Chapter 6

It's Official: Lily Evans HATES James Potter

Two days later, the students were eating their breakfast in the Great Hall, some talking with their friends as they did so. Lily and her friends were also there, talking about random things. Lily however was not paying any attention because she was being distracted by someone. That someone being James Potter. She just couldn't shake off the fact that something was going to happen, judging by the mischievous glint in his hazel eyes that she saw every time she looked at him, which was quite often.

Stacie and Alyssa finally noticed this, and Stacie said, "Lily, we understand that ever since we pointed out that you do like James, you are starting to accept it, but must you constantly stare at him all the time?"

Lily turned to her friends and said, "Stacie, Alyssa, please. Haven't you noticed that glint in his eyes? I mean, look. He's got that look again. That look that says that something's going to happen. I don't like it. I don't like it at all".

Stacie and Alyssa rolled their eyes and exchanged a look with one another. "She likes him all right. I mean, come on. She notices even a very little detail of him. Who else notices something as little as that? Honestly, she is so in denial" Alyssa said to Stacie.

Lily, overhearing, said, "Guys, how many times do I have to repeat myself? I don't like him, and I never will. But, that's beside the point. What I'm saying is-----"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because at that instant, uproar of laughter and shock was heard from everyone. Lily and her friends turned to look at the direction almost everyone was looking at, which was, to be specific, the Slytherin table. When they saw it, their mouths dropped open in surprise and shock.

Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, as well as five or six more Slytherins had gotten up on the table, their clothes drastically changed from their black school robes into frilly red off-shoulder dresses, looking like the ones can-can dancers would wear, their expressions clearly stating that they had absolutely no idea what they were doing. Suddenly, they began performing this dance involving back flips, splits, and other gymnastic movements. It was a rather horrendous sight.

When the Slytherins finally realized what was going on, they jumped off the table and ran from the Great Hall, still wearing their dresses. Needles to say, the students erupted in laughter. It was quite obvious that the Marauders had done it; the Slytherins that had been pranked were the ones that the Marauders especially hated. Everyone, including some of the teachers, was amused. Everyone, that is, except Lily Evans and Professor McGonagall.

In truth, Lily was very amused. But still, she could not tolerate the fact that James had helped in the prank. And he was supposed to be the Head Boy! Lily took this opportunity to be mad at him and tell him off, to show her friends and the other students that she hated James Potter with every fiber of her being.

"Mate, did you see their faces? Oh God, it was completely hilarious…" Sirius was saying as Professor McGonagall walked up to them, fury written in her expression although there was something close to amusement in her eyes.(Lily opted to wait until there were no teachers around before lashin out to them, James in particular)

"Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew! What were you thinking, pulling a prank as embarrassing for those students as that!" she yelled.

"Now, Professor McGoangall," James said innocently, although a smirk was set on his face, "Why is it that every time a prank is pulled, you automatically assume that we did it? We're not the only pranksters in the school you know".

The professor looked quite taken a back as she asked, "Uh, right. Sorry. So, did you do it then?"

"Of course we did!" James replied, his smirk getting wider, "We wanted to break the monotony nicely, so we figured a prank on the Slytherins would be the best way".

The professor's shocked expression instantly turned back into an angered one. "Honestly, when will the four of you learn! Remus, James, the both of you are holding authoritative positions, you should be setting examples! Twenty points from Gryffindor, and a week's detention!". And wit that, she stormed off.

As Lily, Stacie, and Alyssa headed to Herbology, their first class, they talked of the Marauders' prank. "It was awesome, wasn't it?" Stacie said excitedly.

Alyssa nodded, but, for the sake of her sanity, Lily opted to remain quiet. She just kept on shaking her head. Stacie and Alyssa noticed this and exchanged a look.

"Lily," Alyssa said, a little bit of worry in her voice, "You're not going to lash out and yell at James, or this, right?"

Much to their surprise, Lily smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm not going to yell at him". _At least_ _not yet_, she added to herself as she and her friends entered the greenhouse.

..------..

That night…….

James was with Sirius in the Gryffindor common room, talking about the prank they had just pulled when suddenly, Lily came in. She saw the two Marauders and on cue, her face set into a glare.

"JAMES POTTER!" she began to yell, "DO YOU HAVE NO SENSE? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HEAD BOY, AND YET YOU PULL SOMETHING LIKE THIS? I CANT BELIEVE YOU!"

"Lily, please. You know as well as I do that even if I am supposed to be an example to the students, I can't help myself whenever it comes to pranks, I simply cannot help myself. I am, after all, a Marauder" James countered calmly. People in the common room had stopped what they were doing and were presently staring at what could be described as another fight between Lily and James in the making.

"WHAT! HONESTLY POTTER, WHEN THE HELL WILL YOU FINALLY GROW UP?" Lily yelled.

"Hmm…maybe when you finally go out with me, or when you finally agree to admit that you like me. Whichever comes first" James replied, smirking as he crossed his arms.

"POTTER YOU-------" Lily was about to say but she was interrupted by Sirius, who was looking very annoyed.

"Lily, James, please, for the love of God, enough! I can't stand it anymore! Please do us all a damn favor and shut up!" Sirius said in exasperation and annoyance.

Lily, whose anger was reaching its boiling point, turned to Sirius and said, her eyes narrowing menacingly, "Sirius Black, if you say another word, I swear to God, I am going to tell everyone that you still sleep with a teddy bear named Mr. Snuggles every night".

Surprisingly, Sirius paled and, without another word, left and headed up to the boy's dormitories. Lily, forgetting that she was arguing with James, looked at him in confusion. "What did I say?" she asked.

James replied, "You hit home. Sirius STILL does sleep with a teddy bear named Mr. Snuggles every night. But, don't tell anyone else, okay?" Which was a completely stupid thing to say as he had already said it out loud, therefore letting the other Gryffindor hear.

Lily's look was one of surprise. "Oh, that's…shocking to know". Then her look changed into a furious one once more. "So, where were we? Oh yeah. POTTER YOU ARE AN INSUFFERABLE GIT!". She yelled as she raised her hand to slap James. But before she could do it, James grasped her hand just as she prepared to do it. The onlookers, especially Stacie, Alyssa, Remus, and Peter, watched the scene with baited breath.

You see, James had an idea. It would be very beneficial to his plan, not to mention to himself. He had finally decided to push Lily to her limit, even if it meant that her hatred for him would deepen. As of now, though, he didn't care one bit.

"Lily Elizabeth Evans, I must warn you. If you slap me, I will kiss you, on the lips, in front of all these people" James said, his eyes shining. A gasp was heard from the audience, and Lily fought hard not to hex him into oblivion.

"You wouldn't dare" Lily said in a deadly voice, hatred clear in every word she spoke.

"Oh, I dare good" James replied.

Lily let out a scream of frustration as she yanked her arm out of his grip and started to walk away. Never mind her pride now; being kissed by James was far worse. But, if you thought that that was bad enough, then what James said next was about to make it worse.

"Well, well, well," James called out. Lily froze in her tracks. "I never thought I'd see the day when Lily- I never-back-out-of-anything- Evans is walking away! And I actually thought that she would never walk away from anything"

Lily couldn't take it anymore. Forgetting the consequence, she headed up to him and slapped him with all the strength she could muster. As soon as she did that, James leaned in and kissed her quickly. The onlookers gasped.

"James Potter, I hate you and I'd wish you'd die!" she yelled, her face as red as her hair as she left. Stacie and Alyssa followed her. James also left, smirking.

"I can't believe him!" Lily said angrily to her friends once they were alone. "He is such a jerk! Of all the people from whom I could've gotten a kiss from, it had to be that insufferable, arrogant git Potter! I swear guys. Never again will I think about liking that asshole again. As of now, it's official: I hate James Potter!"


	7. So, We Meet Again

Chapter 7

So, We Meet Again

November faded into December, and still Lily was furious at James for the stunt he had pulled in the common room. But, she had to put her hatred on hold for a while as she and James, along with the prefects, had to plan the annual Christmas Ball. Since they had such a great time during the Halloween Ball, they decided again on a masked ball, only this time, instead of costumes, formal Muggle attire was required. They made the necessary preparations, such as calling the wizarding clothing store at Hogsmeade to stock up on Muggle formal wear for the occasion. As expected, Lily was not happy since she had to be partnered with James. But, unknown to her, her Prince Charming had decided to come yet again.

..------..

It was finally the night before Christmas, and Lily was in her room, thinking about what might happen the next morning when suddenly, a knock was heard at her door. Knowing who it was, she groaned and opened the door.

"What do you want this time, Potter? It's bad enough that you have to be my partner tomorrow, do you also have to see me before I sleep?" Lily snapped at James.

Looking slightly hurt but calm, James ran his hand through his hair and said, "Oh yeah, about that. I'm really sorry but I can't go with you tomorrow. You see, my parents just owled me. My grandmother from Rome just arrived, and I need to be home for a few days. I've talked it over with Dumbledore, and he's fine with it. Again, I'm sorry. You must be really sad. I know you were looking forward to me being your partner. I mean, what girl wouldn't?" (I know, he's laying it on a little thick. Is it me, or is James a really conceited prat?)

Lily put on a gasp of surprise and sadness and said sarcastically, putting her hand over her heart for a dramatic effect, "Really? You're right, my heart is crumbling into pieces". Then, she turned serious. "Actually, the girl who will always refuse to go out with you is me and I am very glad that you won't be my partner during the Christmas Ball. Goodnight". And with that, she closed the door right in his face.

"This should be an interesting Christmas," James thought before going to bed.

..------..

Everyone woke up the next day to a white Christmas. There was a great deal of an exchange of gifts and greetings. Lily was particularly chipper.

"Hello, everyone. Merry Christmas" said Lily to her friends when she arrived at the Gryffindor Table.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Lily. Too bad James isn't here," said Sirius.

Lily's face clouded over immediately. "Everyone, please do me a favor and do not mention or talk about Potter. The mere mention of his name ruins my Christmas, and I had so hoped that, since he isn't here, I would have a peaceful Christmas for once".

"Fine, fine" said Stacie. While they ate, the owls dropped by. Suddenly, Casey, Lily's female tawny owl, dropped by with a note. When Lily read it, her face broke into a grin for it read:

Dearest Lily,

I just found out that James isn't going to be your partner for this evening. Don't ask me how I found out, I have my sources. So, I would like to ask you to be my partner. I'll come to you around 10 in a dark navy blue suit. I have to tell you something.

♥Till then♥

"Lily who is that from?" Sirius asked, trying to see what was written.

Lily hid it out of sight and said, "None of your business".

"Hmmm…..is that a note from your Prince Charming?" questioned Alyssa. Lily nodded gleefully and her friends smiled.

But, to add to James's plan, Remus said wit a frown, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Be thankful Lily that James isn't here because if he was, we'd be sure to hear another argument. You know, James told us to find out who he was so we could 'jinx him into oblivion', as he put it. But since I know that if that happens, you're going to kill us, so we won't tell James anything. Promise".

Sirius, catching on to what Remus was doing, smacked Remus on the back of the head and said in a mock scolding manner, "Way to go Moony. James told us not to say anything to anyone else, especially not Lily, and here you go blabbing to her. What kind of a friend are you, anyway?"

Remus rubbed the spot where Sirius had hit him and, sending him a death glare, muttered discreetly, "Sirius, I realize that you were helping me with James's plan, but did you really have to hit me?"

"Just for the effect," Sirius muttered back before turning back to their friends. They found Lily frowning as she shook her head repeatedly.

"That insufferable jerk!" Lily exclaimed. " I can't believe that, after all the hell he's put me through, and after how much I warned him, he still had the audacity to request his friends to hate, investigate, and jinx whoever he was! Honestly, he acts as if he owns me-----"

"Uh, Lils, if I remember correctly, in sixth year he placed a spell on you to have the words **Property of James Potter** on your forehead" Sirius interrupted.

"---And he's asked me out for eighty- two times---"

"Eighty-seven, actually" Sirius interrupted once more.

"—and worst of all, he only chases after me because he looks at me as some kind of prize that he hasn't won yet but so desperately wants to get! Why does he even bother when he has about 55 girls who're willing to throw themselves at him, and----"

"Actually Lily, James has 60 girls who're willing to throw themselves at him" Sirius interrupted once again.

Lily sent him a death glare and Stacie smacked him on the head, saying, "Can't you see that Lily's getting annoyed at your constant interruptions? Honestly Sirius, you are such an idiot".

"I know but you love me for it, right?" Sirius said as kissed Stacie on the lips. A few minutes later a slow make-out scene was happening.

"Um, hello, in case you're wondering, we're still here you know" Remus interrupted, abruptly ending the kissing scene that was unfolding in front of them. Sirius and Stacie pulled away from each other, Stacie blushing a bit.

"Sorry. But still, Lily, I was correct with what I said, right?" said Sirius.

"Sirius, do you really want the rest of the school to know that you still sleep with a teddy bear? Because I assure you, the Gryffindors already know, it's only a matter of time before the rest of the school finds out as well" Lily threatened, a spark of mischief in her emerald eyes. She had gotten tired of Sirius's remarks since his annoying nature reminded her of James.

"WHAT! How did the Gryffindors find out? Oh man, I am so ruined. My reputation is in smithereens because of—Wait, who told them?" Sirius said, whacking himself repeatedly on the head.

"Blame your idiot best friend for that. Speaking of which, answer me something," Lily said.

"Anything to keep you from blabbing, although that doesn't have much help",

"Okay. Why does Potter like me so much? I mean, I hate him with every fiber of my being and besides, we are so different. Why, I ask you. Why me?" Lily asked.

"As they say, opposites attract," Sirius replied, a touch of cheerfulness in his voice..

"Sirius, say one more stupid thing and I swear I will tell everyone" Lily said, her eyes narrowing. It was not the answer she had wanted to hear

"What? You asked me a question, I answered it. Where's the wrong in that?" Sirius asked, a puzzled look on his face.

Their friends shook their heads. Stacie looked at him disbelievingly, wondering why on earth her boyfriend was acting so stupid. Lily shot him a glare; due to Sirius's annoyingness, she was so close to getting very pissed off.

"Sirius, I'm warning you…." Lily said threateningly. It took a minute for him to understand what she was threatening. Sirius immediately shut up.

When they went out, they started a snowball fight where Lily seemed intent on hitting Sirius the most. When asked why, she would say, "Because, one, he's been saying stupid things all morning, and two, since he is Potter's best friend, I am imagining that the snowballs I throw at you are actually being thrown at that prat".

..------..

It was finally time for the Christmas Ball to begin as everyone made their way to the Great Hall. Lily and the rest had agreed to go down together. When they did go down the steps to the Great Hall, everyone turned to look a Lily and they gaped. And trust me, they had good reason to.

Lily looked absolutely dazzling in a beige dress whose straps rested on her mid-shoulder. Her beautiful red hair, so dark red that it was more of an auburn color, was piled on top of her head in a mass of curls, held by a diamond hairpiece. Her smile and her pretty features were shining in the light of the Great Hall. In short, she was drop- dead gorgeous. Her friends looked good as well. A few minutes later, professor Dumbledore officially opened the ball.

..------..

It was a quarter to ten and Lily had excused herself from her friends and sat down. Taking deep breaths, she silently tried to calm her nervousness; the prospect of seeing her Prince Charming again was both exciting and nerve-racking. Five minutes to ten, her eyes roamed the area, hoping to see a certain someone in a dark navy blue suit.

Suddenly, a voice who said, "Lily, good evening and Merry Christmas", broke her train of thought. She turned to face the speaker and she grinned. It was James! (Of course, she doesn't really know who he was, but, whatever).

"Hi. Merry Christmas to you too. Can you do me a favor and give me a name to call you by? It's quite strange to have a date you don't know the name of," replied Lily.

After thinking about it, James replied, "Michael. Call me Michael", (**Author's note**: Just to tell you, I'm using the name Michael for James's middle name, but Lily doesn't know his middle name that's why she didn't get suspicious).

"Alright, Michael" Lily replied, a smile playing on her lips.

"Come with me. There's something I have to tell you" James said. Taking Lily's hand in his, he led her away from the people, the bright lights, and the music. He took her to the garden were they had first danced last Halloween. Lily gasped. It was even more beautiful than before.

The walkway was littered with different colored flower petals. The gazebo's entrance was lined with a mix of wild orchids and roses, and countless stars shimmered down on them like diamonds being reflected in the sun. The moon, which was in a crescent, was surrounded by wisps of silvery night clouds, giving it a mysterious yet intriguing feel. But the best part of all were the hundred live fairies, shining on them an illuminating light.

Lily sighed dreamily. It was so beautiful and magical, not to mention romantic, which were the things Lily loved. She felt surprised that he knew exactly what she wanted. She wondered for a fleeting moment if he was really…."No, it couldn't be" Lily thought. She shook her head and smiled at James, who grinned back.

As they stepped up to the gazebo, an invisible orchestra began to play one of Lily's favorite romantic ballads. "May I have this dance?" James asked, offering his hand.

"Of course," replied Lily, taking it. They slowly waltzed around the spot, both wishing that it wouldn't end too soon. Oh, if only Lily knew that she was falling for the one person whom she'd sworn to hate all her life.

They stopped dancing, and James reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He opened it to reveal a solid gold ring with a very real and very expensive-looking turquoise gem in the middle. "Lily, would you wear this? It's not an engagement ring or a trick ring, it's just a little something I thought would be nice to give you".

Lily's eyes lit up and she smiled. "It's…beautiful. Of course I'll wear it". James smiled and slipped the ring on Lily's finger. Then Lily asked, "So, what were you going to tell me?"

James took a deep breath before replying, "I...I just wanted to say that….you are the most wonderful person I have met in my entire life. You're kind, intelligent, friendly, beautiful, confident, and so much more. Really, anyone would be crazy not to like you,"

"Oh," Lily said. Whatever she was expecting, it wasn't that. A few seconds later, however, she began to smile; it sounded so nice, so sweet to hear that compliment coming from her secret admirer. The clock suddenly began to chime. James faced Lily and said, "Good bye. Don't forget what I said and we'll see each other soon, I promise". And with that, he kissed Lily on the cheek and left.

It was correct to say that that night, Lily Evans and James Potter were probably the happiest people alive.

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed my story. So, what do you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know! **


	8. Now Lily REALLY Hates James

Chapter 8

Now Lily Evans REALLY Hates James Potter

A week or so later, everything was back to normal. Classed resumed, the Marauders fooled around, and others. Lily, on the other hand, was a different case. Ever since that night, she was acting differently. It seemed as if her head was in the clouds and she didn't get mad so easily anymore, which made her friends happy.

..------..

"Hello, earth to Lily!" Alyssa said, waving her hand's in front of Lily's face for the umpteenth time. They were in the Great Hall, eating their dinner and Lily was daydreaming as she admired the ring while her friends were trying to get her attention. "I give up. This is hopeless!" Alyssa said in surrender.

Suddenly, Sirius and Remus arrived and sat down near the girls. "Um, could someone please tell us why it looks like Lily's in la-la land?" asked Sirius, although he knew perfectly well the answer to his own question.

"Three words," Stacie said, smiling, "her Prince Charming".

"Are you talking about me?" a voice suddenly said, snapping Lily out of her daydream. They all turned to see James, arms crossed, smirking. "Well?"

"For your information Mr. I-think-I'm-so great-come-and-worship-my-adoring-presence, we weren't talking about you. Honestly, the world doesn't revolve around you, Potter" Lily snapped, saying the word Potter laced with loathing.

"Then who is this 'Prince Charming'? As far as I'm concerned, there isn't any Prince Charming in Evans' life but ME" James retorted, emphasizing ME.

That's when Lily lost it.

'JAMES WHATEVER-YOUR-MIDDLE-NAME-IS POTTER! I HAVE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR ANNOYING PRESENCE! FOR GOD'S SAKE, DON'T YOU KNOW THE DAMN MEANING OF 'LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE'? I DON'T THINK SO, SINCE YOU CAN'T GET IT THROUGH YOUR OVERLARGE HEAD THAT I ABSOLUTELY DESPISE YOU! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GREAT, BUT YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN AA ARROGANT, BULLYING, TOERAG TO ME. THE FACT THAT YOU EVEN EXIST MAKES MY BLOOD BOIL! NOW I SUGGEST THAT YOU GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE THIS BOOK COLLIDES WITH YOUR HEAD!" Lily screamed furiously, picking up the book she had brought with her to dinner and preparing to swing it at him. She seemed not to care that the students in the Great Hall, were staring at her and James. It was a good thing that the professors were having a meeting; otherwise the two would have gotten a lecture and a detention already.

Before she could do it, however, James backed away, saying, "Sorry. I thought that we could start a decent conversation, but judging from your anger, I guess not". He seemed unaffected with Lily's anger; it was part of his plan to make Lily even madder.

"DECENT CONVERSATION! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, POTTER. YOU **DON'T KNOW** HOW TO HAVE A DECENT CONVERSATION BECAUSE ALL YOU MOSTLY TALK ABOUT IS YOURSELF!"

"Alright, Evans, I'll back off so that you can deal with your issues by yourself" James said, smirking.

'ISSUES! POTTER, I WOULDN'T HAVE ANY ISSUES IF YOU WEREN'T HERE TO TORMENT MY LIFE!" Lily yelled.

"James, back off. You're making the situation worse for yourself" Remus said.

James paid no mind to him, and continued retorting to whatever Lily was saying. Finally, Alyssa yelled, "Will the both of you just SHUT UP!" Everyone stared at her. They had never heard mild-mannered and quiet Alyssa yell before.

Sirius, strangely looking as if he was enjoying watching his two friends fight, said, "Alyssa, please do not interrupt them. This is better that those Muggle soap operas Professor Brighton showed us in Muggle Studies". Alyssa simply rolled her eyes at him.

James deciding to resort to yelling, shouted, "TELL ME, EVANS, WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH? WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?"

Lily cast an incredulous glare at him before screaming, "HONESTLY POTTER, HOW DENSE ARE YOU? YOU HAVE BEEN AT IT FOR THREE YEARS AND STILL YOU DON'T KNOW WHY I HATE YOU SO MUCH? WELL THEN, LET ME TELL YOU: I HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU ACT LIKE THE MOST ANNOYING PRAT IN THE ENTIRE SCHOOL WHO HAS AN EGO THE SIZE OF THE PACIFIC OCEAN! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF THE PHRASE 'GROW UP'? I DON'T THINK SO, SINCE THAT LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING THAT ISN'T GOING TO HAPPEN ANYTIME SOON!"

"Your point being what, exactly?"

"My point being that I HATE YOU, understand?" Lily snapped, not shouting, although a furious expression was still set on her face.

"Evans, do you know that holding a grudge against someone is bad for you? I once heard that it affects your mental health, which would explain why you've been acting so crazy towards me lately……" James said.

"Potter, I swear, on all that I hold dear, if you don't shut up, I am really going to hurt you" Lily said in a dangerous voice, her eyes narrowing. Her anger was at it's boiling point and when that happened, it was not a pretty sight.

James matched her angry gaze with his own calm one. He knew her expression too well, and he knew what was coming next, as he had been at the receiving end of her anger too many times. Strangely though, he did not care one bit.

"So anyway Lily, there was something I was supposed to tell you. Now what was it…Oh yeah, now I remember. I was supposed to tell you that everything you wrote in your diary about me was pretty amusing. Harsh, yes, but amusing" he said as he held up a beige notebook.

"Potter didn't I tell you to **shut up**?" she said in the same dangerous voice, although this time it was mixed with shock when she saw that the notebook James was holding was really her diary. By now, everyone was watching the scene intently. It was obvious that Lily was clearly trying to control herself from hexing James into oblivion.

"Yes you did, but you only told me to shut up. You didn't tell me _when_ to shut up, so……"

That was the final straw for Lily. She took out her wand and she was supposed to say the first curse that came to mind, but before she could do it, a hand restrained her. She turned and was a little shocked and horrified to see none other that Professor Dumbledore.

"Lily, James, please see me in my office right now" he said.

"But sir, I didn't do anything wrong!" James protested.

"Mr. Potter, even if I arrived here to witness only the last few moments of your argument, I would have no hesitation in saying that this whole thing would not have happened if you hadn't provoked Ms. Evans, which I must say, you do quite often. Now the both of you. In my office. Now" he said shrewdly.

The two students followed Dumbledore to his office, neither speaking. James was looking strangely calm, while Lily was looking as if one more remark from him would cause her to snap and kill him. "Although that wouldn't be much of a disappointment" Lily thought.

When they finally went in, the professor motioned for them to sit. After they were settled, Dumbledore stared at them, his expression unusually grave. He then said in a serious voice, "This has got to stop. This ridiculous behavior you two have been putting up for the past years has been getting even more serious by the day. You should understand that, as Heads you should be setting an example"

Her anger still taking control of her, Lily said, trying her best to be polite, "Professor, I hope you don't mind me saying but, you did realize what you were risking when you appointed this git beside me as Head Boy….."

"Ms. Evans, please control yourself from saying more insults. Now listen to me, the both of you---" he added as he eyed James, who was leaning casually in his seat, looking bored, "---You will have to try and get along. Not only for your sakes, but for the school's as well"

"Sir, if I may say so, but I do try to make an effort, but Evans here is the one shunning me," James interjected.

"Mr. Potter, I must say, if you didn't act so immaturely towards Ms. Evans, then she wouldn't hate you so much. Now, this is the first and last time I am going to play the part of both your headmaster and a guidance counselor and say this. If the both of you cannot control this love-hate relationship that you have, some day, one of you is going to get hurt, either emotionally or physically. Mr. Potter, please stop provoking Ms. Evans. Let me tell you that if annoying her is your way of courting her, it will not work. Ms. Evans, please try not to react so violently to Mr. Potter's provocations. You will resolve this as soon as possible or I will be forced to relieve you of your Head's positions. That is all. You may go".

The pair nodded and stood up. They made to leave but Dumbledore added, "Oh yes. One more thing. The both of you will serve detention because of your behavior at 8 pm, at the Transfiguration classroom for the next three days".

The pair nodded once more then left. Lily was even angrier than before; not only did she receive a lecture from the Headmaster, but she had gotten detention as well. "And all because of stupid Potter" she thought bitterly.

"This is all your fault!" Lily hissed as they made their way back to the Great Hall.

"Let's not get started on that again. Goodnight" James said curtly then changed directions, heading instead to the Head's common room.

..------..

The next day at breakfast, James was complaining and whining to his friends. He had told them a while ago that, while his only intention was to do part of his plan, he had not planned on getting a lecture and detention from the Headmaster himself, therefore making him mad at Lily.

"The nerve of her! She even said that it was MY fault! You've got to be kidding. I mean, I never do anything wrong," he said.

Remus, Peter, and Remus rolled their eyes, getting annoyed at their friend's arrogant behavior. "You'd think that after fifteen minutes of whining, he'd stop, but no……." Sirius thought.

"Anyway, sometimes I don't get why I like her so much. She's unbelievable!" he continued.

"James, please, for the love of Merlin, do everyone a favor and shut up. You'll get over this and g back to being infatuated with her by tonight, trust me," said Sirius, groaning.

James didn't reply because he had just noticed the ring he had given Lily on her finger. Still mad at her, he took the opportunity and called out, "Hey Evans, nice ring. Who gave it to you, your Prince Charming? From all I've heard, he sounds more like a FROG PRINCE to me".

Lily turned and said menacingly, "James, do you really want a repeat performance of last night, because it seems as if your really asking for it. Just say the word and I swear I will do it again, only this time, I will really hurt you".

"Hey, you called me by my first name. It proves that you don't hate me as much as you say you do. Maybe you even like me. Or better yet, maybe you love me" he said, smirking at Lily's sip of the tongue.

"I-I--" she tried to say but couldn't because she was trying to keep herself from killing James. _God, I've been thinking about killing him a lot, haven't it?_ Lily thought.

"You LIKE me. Come on, say it"

"No, I was about to say that I HATE YOU"

"Lily, don't you think that the word hate is a little bit overused? Don't you know other words that mean the same thing? Oh well. And here I was, thinking that you had a great mind. Guess I was wrong, But, let me point out something to you. The words, or the sentence "I Like James" have never been used, right?" Their friends, as well as the rest of the students, groaned. For someone who claimed that he liked Lily, James sure was annoying her a lot.  
Lily's eyes flashed as she snapped, "One, I do have a great mind (sorry if that sound a bit arrogant), I just don't want to waste it on you. Two, we are not on a first name basis. And three, the only times I will use the words I like James is when there is the word DON"T in between I and like. Understood?"

"Fine, be that way. Just don't come crawling to me when you realize that I'm the only one for you"

"YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" Lily yelled as she stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Guess I should say the same to you" he muttered quietly then went back to his breakfast as if nothing had appended. When the rest of the student body realized that the scene was over, they followed suit.

..------..

It was midday and James was lying in his bed, thinking about Lily. He had realized that his actions had been completely stupid. Sirius was right; he was falling for her. Hard. He sometimes even toyed with the idea of being in love with her, but he brushed it off. Right now, there was only one thing on his mind: Apologizing to Lily. Suddenly, an idea came to mind.

He got out of bed and left the room. Using the Marauder's Map, he located his friends. Eventually, he found them sitting under a tree, taking, Sirius occasionally looking over, smiling, and winking to a group of girls huddled near them. James rolled his eyes.

"Hey Prongs. Done beating yourself up for infuriating the love of your life, again?" said Sirius, grinning as James took a seat beside him.

"Shut it, Padfoot. Anyway, I've got this plan to apologize to her" he said and for the next five minutes, he told him his plan. When he was done, he asked, "So, what do you guys think?"

"You know what I think? I think that that blonde over there is pretty hot, although Stacie is prettier" Sirius said, giving everyone a clear indication that he had not paid any attention to what James had been saying.

"I meant my plan, not those girls," James said, smacking Sirius on the head. 'Honestly, sometimes you act as if you don't have a girlfriend"

"Hey! I said that Stacie is prettier, that shows that I'm loyal---OW!" Sirius protested just as Remus smacked his head as well. He turned to glare at Remus, then asked, "What the hell was that for?"

"That, Sirius, was for being a prat and for not listening to James's plan" Remus explained. The he turned to James. "I don't know Prongs. What you're planning sounds like something only a love-sick desperate idiot would do. I think Lily will be angrier than pleased".

:Remus, you forget. James IS a love-sick idiot" Sirius interjected.

"Okay, when you've finished deciding whether I'm an idiot or not, will you please help me pull this off?" James said in exasperation, glaring at Sirius.

After a while, his three friends nodded in enthusiasm. As they began planning, James thought, "This is gonna be great". His friends on the other hand, were thinking, "James is really digging his own grave. This is going to be a DISASTER".

..------..

The enchanted ceiling looked exactly like the night sky that night, as everyone sat down to eat dinner. For a while, clinks of cutlery were heard as the students chatted in between eating.

Lily noticed that James was unusually quiet. "Hey guys," she said to Stacie and Alyssa, "haven't you noticed that Potter's so quiet today? It's unusual"

"Oh, concerned about him, aren't you?" Alyssa teased.

"NO way. It's just that, whenever Potter's quiet, in the next few minutes, he and his friends will pull another prank or something like that. I think I smell trouble" she explained, although her cheeks had tinited a nice shade of pink.

Stacie sighed and said, "Lily, why is that the only word you seem to associate James with is 'trouble'?"

"That's not true!" Lily protested. Her friends looked at each other relieved, thinking that Lily was about to list down some of James's good qualities. Until she continued, "There are other words I associate him with. Words like arrogant, aggravating, unbelievable, jerk, selfish and---"

She didn't get to finish her sentence since an owl dropped by to give her a letter. Puzzled, she opened it. Big mistake. Just like a Howler, the voice, whom Lily recognized to be James's, was magnified. Unlike a Howler, it was saying an apology. He said:

MY DEAREST LILY,

I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU MAD AGAIN. I REEALIZE THAT MY CURRENT BEHAVOIR TOWARDS YOU WILL NEVER MAKE YOU LIKE ME, LET ALONE LOVE ME, AND THAT I MUST CHANGE IT FOR YOU. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I KNOW THAT, SOMDAY, YOU WILL WAKE UP TO REALIZE THAT I AM THE ONLY ONE FOR YOU. UNTIL THEN, I LIVE IN HOPE.

As the students laughed, the familiar feeling of resentment coursed through Lily as she struggled to control the urge to bring him six feet under. Instead, she did the next best thing.

"Oh James. Come over here please" Lily said sweetly, a smile on her face. James walked over to her eagerly. Could this be it? Could Lily have realized that he was sincere?

"Yes, Lily? You came to tell me something?"

When he was in front of her, he waited for a few seconds. In a flash, Lily's smile turned into a glare full of hatred, which was reserved only for James Potter. "POTTER YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! YOU COLD HAVE JUST APOLOGIZED TO ME PRIVATELY, BUT NO, YOU HAD TO MAKE A BIG DEAL OUT OF IT. DIDN'T YOU REALIZE THAT I'D BE MADDEr AT YOU THAN PLEASED!"

"Told you so," Sirius said in a sing-song voice.

"SHUT IT SIRIUS!" Lily yelled. Sirius winced; that was the second time one of his friends had told him to shut up.

"I HATE YOU!" Lily yelled the left before any of the teachers could stop her. The students, of course, carried on laughing at the scene.

"This is just great" James said sarcastically, hitting himself on the head. "Somebody please kill me" he added with a dramatic sigh.

"My pleasure" Sirius said, missing James's obvious sarcasm. He took the book Remus had brought along and was about to hit James with it.

"OW!I wasn't serious, you idiot" James said angrily, stopping Sirius from hitting him again.

"Of course you're not Sirius. I am Sirius" he replied, grinning. His friends groaned when they heard that. That joke, in their opinion, was too old, not to mention lame.

"Hey, Padfoot?" James asked suddenly.

"What?"

"SHUT UP!"


	9. A New Assignment

Chapter 9

A New Assignment

It's been two weeks since James's disastrous apology. Although Lily had not talked about it, she was still very mad at James. Wait, come to think of it, she's always mad at James, so it isn't such a surprise, but whatever. She ignored James at every possible opportunity. Basically, she tried as hard as she could not to acknowledge the fact that James existed. Although James desperately and pathetically tried to get her attention, she just turned her back and pretended that he wasn't there.

..------..

It was Arthimancy and as usual, the then teacher Professor Allens, a.k.a the most evil teacher at school was torturing his class with a complex problem. James, who was sitting in the back with Sirius, wasn't listening because he was busy writing a love letter to Lily. When he was done, he passed it. But instead of passing it secretly or using some kind of spell, he threw it to the front where Lily was sitting, making everyone see. (Stupid, I know).

Professor Allens, being gifted with a sharp eye, saw the paper. Before the piece of paper could land neatly on Lily's desk, Professor Allens caught it.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? It looks like a love letter to Miss Evans from her beloved Mr. Potter" the professor said, smiling evilly.

"This cannot be good. Please don't read it out loud professor oh please, oh please, oh please….." Lily though to herself as she glanced at the back of the room and glared at James, who was leaning back in his seat, relaxing as though nothing was happening. James only grinned in response and blew a kiss at her. When she turned back to the front, she was horrified to see that Professor Allens was opening the slip of paper and preparing to read it out loud.

"My dearest, no words could ever describe how happy I am when I am near you…." He started, smirking in a sadistic manner. On and on he read the letter, Lily's' eyes widening with disbelief, shock, and indignation as every word was spoken. Finally he was finished, the class laughing hysterically. The professor then said, "How very toughing. But I must request the both of you to keep your romantic and private life away form my class. Ten points from Gryffindor. Mr. Potter, get your feet of the table, sit properly, and start paying attention or I will take another ten points from your house and give you a week's detention, SCRUBBING THE HOSPITAL WING'S FLOORS, **NO MAGIC**. Believe me, you do not want that to happen again".

James immediately sat down properly, knowing all too well how unpleasant scrubbing the hospital wings floor without magic could be, having experienced it before in a detention given by, coincidently, Professor Allens himself. He muttered to himself, "Sadistic psychopath"

Being gifted with a sharp hearing as well, Professor Allens said, "What was that Mr. Potter?"

"Nothing sir" James replied, feigning innocence. After the commotion did down, the professor resumed his lesson.

..------..

An hour later, the bell rang to signify the end of classed. A soft murmur of "Finally" rang throughout the classroom as Professor Allens told them to pack up and leave.

Lily, who was still embarrassed and angry about that whole letter thing, stuffed her book, parchment and quill into her bag and went out of the classroom as fast as she could. Seeing this, James, taking his bag along with him, strolled after her.

"Lily, wait up!" James called out as he tried to catch up to her.

When he was right in front of her, they stopped and Lily crossed her arms and said, "Since when are we on a first name basis? Oh, I forgot. We're not. Anyway, what do want? And make it quick,"

James threw her a cocky grin as he replied, "I just wanted to tell you that the letter I wrote you was sincere and well-written, okay? It was supposed to be secret, but then that evil teacher had to go and read it. So rude,"

Lily pretended to consider the matter, then her serious face turned into an angry one as she suddenly snapped, "Hmm…NO! Listen Potter, did you realize that the professor wouldn't have read the note out loud if you didn't send one on the first place?"

"Umm, no"

"Prat. Can't you understand that whatever you do, I'd never go out, or like you? Wait, I think that you don't understand, since I've made that clear for the past three years and still you haven't gotten the message. Now please, leave me alone before you find yourself dangling upside down with your head dropping into the floor". And without another word, Lily left.

..------..

"Why is it?" James told his friends during afternoon break. "Why is it that the only girl I want in the only girl who hates my guts?"

Sirius replied, "Well, et me count the reasons. You're arrogant, a bully, a jerk, she sees you as nothing more than dirt beneath her feet, she thinks that your more horrible than words could ever say------"

Still irked about what had happened last week, James interrupted, "Padfoot, do all of humanity a favor and SHUT UP. Really, what kind of a friend are you, anyway?"

Sirius was about to reply but was stopped when Peter said, "Hey, James, isn't that Lily whose walking words us?" pointing to the red head who was indeed heading their way.

"Blimey, it is! Wonder what she wants?" James replied. When Lily reached them, he said, "Hello Lily. Come to tell me that you've discovered that I'm the perfect person for you?"

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Dream on. Listen, Professor Dumbledore wants to see us in his office. Now".

"Really?" James said, smirking. "Is that true? For all I know, it could be some cover-up because you want to get me alone so you can admit that your passionately in love with me?"

Lily looked at him in disgust before she said in a 'sweet' voice, smiling forcedly, "Really, James. For all you know, this could just some cover-up because I want to get you alone so that I can torture and kill you in private, which is looking very tempting right now, but unfortunately, I have to follow Dumbledore's orders, so let's go, now".

"Fine, fine. Bye guys. See you later" James said as he followed Lily back inside the castle.

..------..

"WHAT!" Lily shrieked in indignation. Most unladylike. "Professor Dumbledore, I am sorry, but I refuse to work with this…this…foul excuse of a human on such an important event!"

They were in Professor Dumbledore's office, being informed of a new task set for them. You see, in the next week, the Minister of Magic, the Headmaster of Durmstrang, and the Headmistress of Beauxbatons, were coming to hold the annual Magical Educator's Convention. This year, it would take place at Hogwarts, and Lily and James were asked to plan the ball that was to happen to honor the presence of the guests at the last day. It was mandatory that Lily and James be present, and this time, it wouldn't be a masquerade ball and dress robes had to be worn. Obviously, Lily and James were partners and had to open the ball. James had no problem with this; he had planned to show Lily what a good person he really was during that time. Lily, meanwhile, was NOT happy.

"Ms. Evans, please. I realize your resentful feeling towards Mr. Potter, but I would advise you to put them aside for the time being. This is one of the most important events that would take place here at our school and I intend to see that it will be a success. Do I make myself clear?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir" Lily said with a sigh, looking resigned to her fate.

"Mr. Potter? Do you have any problem at all with this arrangement?"

"No sir, no problem at all" James replied.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Well, then that's settled then! I will give you the rest of the details later this evening. You may go".

With a good-bye, the two teen-agers left, Lily looking vexed and James looking pleased at the turn of events.


	10. Hate Can Slowly Fade

Chapter 10

Hate _Can_ Slowly Fade

The next day, Lily and James were excused from their classes as they needed to start planning and preparations as soon as possible. Since last night, they had to call each other by their first names, as ordered by Dumbledore; he had felt that if the guests would hear the two call each other by their surnames, it wouldn't make a very good impression. Right after breakfast, the two headed to the Head's common room to start.

"Listen James," Lily said, "Dumbledore is counting on us for this to make this right, so please, act like a normal human being for once and do annoy me, okay?"

James, looking deep in thought, merely nodded. Still a bit doubtful at James's absentminded response, she said nothing. They continued walking in silence. Until a certain someone blocked their path.

"James, how nice to see you!" Sandra van der Mark, a seventh year Slytherin whom Lily and her friends especially hated, said, fluttering her eyelashes at James. When she noticed Lily, however, her smile changed and she said haughtily and insultingly, "_Evans._ Why, may I ask, are you with James? Don't you realize that you don't deserve his time, what with you being a mudblood and all?"

Lily narrowed her eyes and snapped, "Honestly Sandra, could you please do me a favor and be a bitch to someone else? 'Cuz you see, I am not a very good mood this morning, and dealing with you or any of the crap that you're going to say isn't helping to lighten my mood".

James looked uneasily at Sandra then at Lily. He knew full well that after him, Sandra van der Mark was the next person Lily despised with all her being. He didn't like the girl too much himself.

"Come on, Lily, let's go. We have to start planning, remember?" James said, hoping to avoid another scene he may be caught in the middle of.

Taking a deep breath, Lily nodded, trying to control herself from not yelling, or hurting Sandra. She was about to leave when Sandra suddenly spoke up.

"Honestly Lily, I don't really care about how you feel right now" Sandra said. The turning to James, she said, "Really, James, how can you stand spending a lot of time planning with this pathetic excuse of a witch? Oh, wait, forget the last five words I said. Evans_ is_ a mudblood, so it doesn't really make her a real witch, right?"

Lily's eys blazed in anger and her expression was a furious one. She was about to yell but thought the better of it. Besides, she voice was almost gone, as she had been doing a lot of yelling at James the past few days. Struggling to compose herself amidst her anger, she simply turned and was about to leave. She knew that if she reacted to what Sandra had said, she would be paying right into the girl's hands.

"What's this?" Sandra said. "Lily Evans, turning away from something? Why? Are you too ashamed to admit that what I had just said was true?"

That was the final straw for Lily. She was about to slap Sandra but James quickly grasped her hand before she could do it.

"Let my hand go James because I swear I really want to cause this haughty slut in front of me lot of pain" Lily said in a dangerous voice she used on only two people: Sandra and James.

"No, Lily. It's not worth it. Let's go". James replied. Then, turning to Sandra, he snapped, "Sandra, I think you've shown us how much of a shrew you are, so do us a favor and leave her alone". And with that, Lily and James left.

Once they were in the privacy of their own common room, Lily said awkwardly, "Um….. I…..uh….just want to say that….I mean….."

"If you're going to say thanks for what I did, don't worry, its fine" James said, grinning.

"Yeah, well, thanks anyway. I have a feeling that if you didn't stop me I would have gotten in trouble, something I really don't want to happen. I owe you one" Lily said.

"Really, it's no problem. Besides, as much as I wanted to see you slap that smirk off Sandra's face, as I told, it wouldn't be worth it. Trust me, the moment you do that, she's probably gonna run off to a teacher and be the tattle-tale that she is"

Lily cast him a look as she set down a few pieces of parchment on the table. "How would you know that?"

James replied, a ghost of a smirk on his face, "Well, let's just say that I got detention for a week because of her"

Lily nodded. Then, she realized something: she was actually talking nicely to James! Not yelling at him, but actually talking. It was strange that It would suddenly come out so naturally. Maybe because of what had happened earlier. She looked at him and their eyes met; it looked as if the two were thinking along the same lines.

"So….should we start then?" Lily said.

"I would prefer continuing this conversation, but, sure, let's start" James replied. Lily laughed and sat down. James followed suit and they began planning. Amazingly, they didn't fight or argue once.

Twenty minutes later, they stopped. They had already gone into the basic details, but there was still so much to do. James saw that Lily was deep in thought.

"Uh, Lily? Can I ask why you look as if you're thinking really hard about something?"

Lily turned to face him and said, "Well……..you see, this morning has been, to put it plainly, strange. I mean, we didn't argue all day and you didn't act like an arrogant jerk. It's just….strange"

"Really Lily, do you think of me as an arrogant jerk only?"

"Well, that's the only side of you I've seen, so yes" Lily replied. Then seeing an odd look on James's face, she added slowly, "But, now I'm not so sure anymore. What happened earlier made me think that maybe you're not so bad after all"

James smiled. "That's good to hear". And after that, the two launched into conversation. The two talked about almost everything; their past, their families, everything. As time passed Lily was beginning to realize that James had a good side after all.

"Wow, he's actually being a normal person for once. I mean, he hasn't bragged once, he's made me laugh, and he's looking extremely cute today……whoa, were on earth did that last thought come from?" Lily said to herself. Se shook her head and turned back to James.

"So Lily," James began. "Remember you said that you owed me? Well I know the perfect way for you to thank me for what I did"

_Oh no, I should have known he was only pulling his nice guy act so he could ask me out…. _Lily thought fleetingly. Or so she thought, until she heard the next word James said, which shocked her very much.

"Friends?"

Lily looked very taken aback. She blurted out, "What? You want us to be friends? You mean, you weren't going to ask me out again?"

"Nope. I have to tell you, I'm getting tired of the constant rejections, so I figured that if you won't be my girlfriend, you could at least agree to be my friend"

Lily looked into his eyes to see and saw only sincerity. Still shocked, she said, the slightest hint of uncertainty in her voice, "Fine then. Friends"

James smiled and Lily managed to smile in return amidst her shock. Knowing that she was probably shocked over the whole thing, he decided to lighten things up a bit by telling Lily something funny. It worked and they went back to talking. That is, until, Lily checked her watch.

"Unbelievable! We've been talking longer than we've been working!" she exclaimed.

"Well, when the person who hates my guts finally decides to be friends with me, I tend to talk a lot" James said.

Lily laughed again and picked up her quill. Noticing this as a chance to resume planning, James followed suit.

As the days progressed, Lily's hate had completely evaporated and she was being very kind to James, who thought it a marvelous change. Everyone noticed as well, and were glad of it. Their friends were happy as well. Only when Friday came did Lily realize something: In just a week, she, Lily Evans, was beginning to fall for James Potter. James, on the other hand, had admitted on the same day something to his friends: He was in love with Lily. His friends, of course, were delighted at the news. Everyone was happy at the change.

But, that happiness would only be short-lived, since all of it would end during the ball, where James was planning to tell Lily that he was her Prince Charming.

**Again, thanks to the reviews! Not my best chapter, I admit, but, you decide for yourself. Please review! Next chapter is going to be dramatic! **

**  
**


	11. A Disastrous Revelation

**Hello to all my readers! Before I get on with the story, there's something I have to clarify about the last chapter, regarding Lily's feelings towards James.**

**Lily was grateful for what James had done, but she made a mistake when she said the words 'I owe you one'. When James asked to be friends, Lily agreed, since she had to stick by what she said a while ago. But as the days passed and Lily had to spend a lot more time with him, she began to slowly stop hating him. It was said in a general sense, that's why some of you might be confused about Lily' feelings. And she didn't exactly admit liking James to anyone. After a week, she admitted it to herself only. So, I'm sorry if it was a bit confusing. That chapter was rushed so it wasn't very well-written.**

**Now, on to the chapter about the ball, where everything ends up in a complete disaster…..**

Chapter 11

A Disastrous Revelation

The week of the Magical Educator's Convention passed uneventfully, unless you count having hardly any classes all week, which the students were really glad about. But, everyone was very excited when Saturday came, because it would be the night of the ball. Lily and James had finished everything faster, on account of them being friends already. From the rumors that flew about concerning the ball, everyone knew one thing: That the night would be wonderful.

Oh, if they only knew…….

..------..

It was a few hours later, and the ball was in full swing. . Everyone was presently having dinner, serenaded by an invisible orchestra, occasionally chattering with their friends. Finally, when the last crumbs of the dessert had vanished, Dumbledore stood up and everyone fell silent.

"Good evening. Before we start with the dancing, I would just ask all of you to put your hands together for our guests this evening". On cue, the students and the teachers started to clap. Once it died down, Dumbledore continued, "And now, without further ado, let us welcome Ms. Lily Evans, our Head Girl, and Mr. James Potter, our Head Boy, to start the first dance".

Applause was heard as Lily and James, hand in hand, stepped into the center and began waltzing as the orchestra started playing. As they danced, they made small talk. James couldn't help but notice the many jealous looks he was getting from the male population, who were presently staring at Lily.

And they had good reason too, for Lily was looking gorgeous in a cerulean dress robe with spread out sleeves at the end, her red hair swept up in an elegant knot, with diamond glistening at her throat. James couldn't help but notice how beautiful Lily was looking as well. Slowly, other couples began to join them on he dance floor.

As the night progressed, Lily was asked by quite a number of boys to dance. She gladly accepted, although she noted that dancing with James was always better. She also noticed that James glared quite formidably at every boy who had asked her to dance.

"Look at that guy Lily's dancing with" James said to Sirius, narrowing his eyes as he watched Lily smiling as she danced with a guy from Ravenclaw. "Just look at him. He's got a look in his eyes that says that he doesn't exactly have honorable intentions. I don't trust him, I don't trust him at all"

Sirius rolled his eyes and said, "Please, James. The both of them are only dancing, not getting engaged. And I happen to know for a fact that Jeremy has a girlfriend already, so please, don't act like such a jealous idiot".

"If he has a girlfriend, why doesn't he dance with her?" James retorted darkly. Sirius simply rolled his eyes at his friend; he had never seen anyone so in love with someone as James was to Lily before.

"So, James." Sirius said, changing the subject, "When are you planning to tell her that you're her 'Prince Charming'?"

"Tonight, as a matter of fact. Why?"

James was puzzled when he saw Sirius look so alarmed. "Mate, I don't think that that's such a good idea. I mean, what if he gets mad? You could at least tell her privately" Sirius said.

"She won't get mad. We're friends, remember? She won't hate me, I know it. And besides, if I have to tell her, it should be now, since a lot of people are here, including the Minister and a bunch of other important people. So, if she gets mad at me, she won't get a chance to yell at me, since she wouldn't possibly cause a scene in front of such important people". James looked as though he had forgotten how Lily was like when she was mad.

"Whatever, James. But, when Lily kills you, do we really have to attend your funeral, or can we skip it? You see, I don't really want to see my best friends body, which has been hacked up to pieces by a certain red head, in a casket" Sirius replied. As a response, James threw him a look.

When the song ended, Lily headed over to James. He was sitting in their table, alone, as Sirius, Stacie, Remus, and Alyssa were dancing. Peter had excused himself a few minutes ago.

"Hi. This is a surprise. The great James Potter sitting down, not dancing with the rest of the female population? Shocking indeed" Lily said, in a fake shocked voice as she smiled.

"So, you do admit that I'm great? Finally. Anyway, I'm not dancing with anyone else because I've been waiting to dance with all night". Lily visibly blushed and James continued, "So, would you like to dance? I have something to tell you".

Lily smiled, nodded, and, taking his hand, the two walked back into the dance floor just as a slow romantic ballad was beginning to be played. Incidentally, it was the same one that was played when Lily and James danced during the Christmas Ball.

Remembering, Lily sighed dreamily as she and James started to dance. Then, she realized something strange: the dance, the music, it looked as if she was having a bout of déjà vu. Even the same feelings that she felt during Christmas were there. It was as if James was…..

Realization hit her like a bolt of lightning. She stopped dancing, and said in a voice not her own, "You're……you're him, aren't you? Michael. The mystery guy from the Halloween and Christmas Balls".

Hearing what she said, he realized that she had found out, although it was not the way he had planned to unveil it. He had planned to tell her himself. But, he knew that it was too late for that, so instead he said, "Yes", and in the next five minutes, he told her everything.

"B-but how, why…why did you do this?" Lily asked her face one of shock and disbelief. Then suddenly, she had another realization, although this time, it wasn't a true one. Still, she allowed herself to believe it. Her expression of shock and disbelief was quickly replaced by an angry one, a hurt one.

"No, don't answer that question, because I know perfectly well why you did this" Lily said, her tone sounding cold. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the couple, who were the only ones on the dance floor. "You did this because you really wanted to be the one who made me fall for him. You did this because you wanted to finally win me over, so you could finally win the untouchable Lily Evans. You did this because you wanted to prove to everybody that you could get any girl you wanted. You did this because to you, I looked like a prize, a trophy that you wanted to get. You are so low, Potter!"

"No, Lily, please listen to me, I didn't do it because of that, I swear. I did it because-----"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF THE CRAP THAT YOU HAVE TO SAY, BECAUSE GUESS WHAT? YOU'VE ALREADY WON. YOU SUCCEEDED IN YOUR PLAN. THERE, I SAID IT. HAPPY?"

Everyone, including the guests, were looking at them now, Dumbledore sighing but making no effort to stop it. It was beyond fixing anyway.

"Lily, for God's sake, just listen to me. Let me explain why I did it!" James said, his voice rising.

"I'm through listening to your explanations" And with that, Lily ran out of the Great Hall. Naturally, James followed her. She was just by the lake's edge when James finally caught up and grasped her hand to stop her from running any further.

At that moment, rain started to fall, first as a light drizzle, then slowly turning into a steady downpour. (A./N. Really cliché, right?). But the two didn't care that they were soaking wet.

"Lily, please, just hear me out. I'm sorry. But, listen to me, I have to tell you something else, something much, much more important" James pleaded,

"I'm sorry, but I don't talk to people who tell me that they've treated me like some trophy that they wanted to win" Lily replied coldly, the rain mixing with the tears on her face. Then she said the most hurtful words she could have said. "Listen. This is the first and last time I'm going to say this. I want you to leave me alone and just…..get out of my life. Don't come to see me, don't come to talk to me, unless it's absolutely necessary, because frankly, after tonight, I don't want to have anything to do with you again".

That was the final straw for James. He was tired. Tired of the rejection, the fights, everything. So with that in mind, he said coldly, "Fine. If you want me to get out of your life, consider it done". And with that, he let go of Lily and she left, crying. James watched her retreating with a horrible lump in his throat. _I just wanted to tell you that I love you_, he thought sadly as he made his way back to the castle, wondering how on earth such a simple plan had ended up in a complete mess.

**Well? How's that for drama? This is one of the saddest chapters in my story but strangely, I enjoyed writing it a whole lot. Hope you enjoy reading it. Next chapters gonna be even worse, as it's laden with even more drama wherein James calls Lily a………… **

**Please review!**


	12. It's Getting Worse

Chapter 12

It's Getting Even Worse

Days after the disastrous revelation, James did as Lily requested. He didn't seek after her anymore; in fat, he ignored her presence, although it hurt him to do so. And while Lily was glad that he was doing what he had told her, she still felt a pang of sadness when James hardly acknowledged her at all, even though she was the one who had asked him to do just that. Their friends watched them in dismay; this was not supposed to happen. They also began to act differently. They hardly spoke to their friends and didn't participate much in class anymore. Lily was feeling angry at James for ever doing it, and James was angry at her for telling him to leave her alone. Although they both kept their anger bottled up. That is until, during a fateful Saturday, where they let it all out.

It was a Saturday and Lily and her friends were by the lake's edge, talking. Suddenly, the Marauders arrived. They four sat near the girls and started a conversation with the girls, Lily and James determinedly not looking at each other.

Sirius, who was tired watching his friends' stupidity, said in an exasperated voice, "God, would the both of you quit it, already? Your LOVE SICKNESS is getting us all annoyed. Could you please sort your problem out already?" At once, Lily and James snapped out of their thoughts and shot a glare at him.

Something inside Lily snapped. She stood up and said, "Well, I wouldn't have a problem if someone didn't tell me how he's been lying and tricking me all year!"

James then stood up and, with a spark of anger in his eyes, said, "Well Evans, no problem would have ensued if you had just let that certain someone explain but no you had to----"

"YOU LIED AND TRICKED ME. END OF STORY!"

"BUT NO, YOU HAD TO JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS. YOU JUST HAD TO BE THE JUDGMENTAL PERSON THAT YOU ARE. YOUR DIDN'T EVEN LET ME EXPLAIN!" James shouted.

'EXPLAIN? YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WERE THAT DESPARATE TO GET ME TO LIKE YOU JUST SO YOU COULD PROVE SOMETHING AND YOU STILL WANT THE CHANCE TO EXPLAIN! YOUR UNBELEIVEABLE!"

"I GUESS I SHOULD SAY THE SAME TO YOU. WHY IS IT THAT, WHATEVER I DO, THE ONLY THING YOU PROBABLY SEE ME AS IS AN AGGORANT PRAT!" James yelled.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, EVANS? YOU ARE ALL WORKED UP TRYING TO BE PERFECT BUT I'VE GOT NEWS FOR YOU: YOU'RE NOT. NOBODY IS AND-------"

"WELL YOU THINK YOUR SO GREAT, BUT LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, POTTER: YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN AN IDIOTIC JERK TO ME" Lily yelled, an angry expression on her face, although she felt her heart break into pieces at every insult she and James threw at each other.

"WELL THEN," James yelled, his anger getting the best of him. He really hated what was happening, but right now, his anger clouded over his common sense. And when that happened, things did not turn out well. "YOU ON THE OTHER HAND, THINK YOU'RE SO PERFECT, SO GOOD, SO IMPORTANT. WELL GUESS WHAT? TO ME, YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A WORTHLESS AND JUDGEMENTAL MUDBLOOD!"

As soon as he said that, everyone, including himself gasped. He had only said that awful word once, when he had first asked his parents what it had meant, and vowed never to say it again, and here he was willingly calling the love of his life a mudblood? Crap, what was wrong with him?

Everyone was in shock, but none more so than Lily, who had paled and was trying to take deep, even breaths to calm herself down. She just couldn't believe he had said that. And to her, none the less. What the hell was wrong with him? Was he really that hurt at what Lily had said to him?

Struggling to stop herself from crying with hurt, she said, her voice in a hurt whisper, "Is that all you thought of me? Huh? After all these years, is all that you think I am?"

Her voice pierced his heart. It would have been better if she had yelled at him; he could handle to hear the hurt in her words. "Crap, Lily, I'm sorry it just slipped out and-----"

"No, James. It's fine. At least now I know that that's what you really think of me" Lily said in the same voice. And with that, she fled.

He was going to go after her, but Sirius held a restraining hand on his shoulder and said quietly, "No James. Not now. Let her be for now"

James sat down and buried his face in his hands. "Great James. You just managed to screw up your already messed-up relationship with her. Good going" he thought sarcastically, very angry at himself.

Lily ran and ran until she reached the Head's common rooms. Saying the password quietly, she went in. She headed directly up to her bedroom. Once there, she slammed the door, flung herself on the bed, and broke down and cried.


	13. Finally!

Chapter 13

Finally….!

After that whole disastrous fight, Lily and James went back to being quiet and acting differently. News of the whole James-calling-Lily-a-mudblood had spread like wildfire, and it seemed as if it wasn't about to be forgotten soon. In fact, it was the talk of the week, until Sirius had threatened to hex anyone who would say anything about it, as James was in no state to. Their friends had gone from being exasperated to dismayed. They knew that James had gone too far, but Lily had some fault in it too. Honestly, everything was a big mess.

A week later, Lily was lying on her bed, thinking deeply about James and this whole blasted situation. She just couldn't stand it. Her anger had evaporated, and now it was replaced by sadness. She still loved him, but she couldn't bear to speak to him, not after he had called her that awful word. Her mind was in a whirl. "Why is it that this whole damn thing with James have to be so screwed up?" she asked herself repeatedly, groaning. She was, to be frank, emotionally drained. She couldn't take it anymore. Her heart was screaming to go to him, to confess everything and tell him that she forgave him. Sadly, her mind told her the exact opposite. And to tell you, Lily Evans was the type of girl who followed her mind almost all the time.

Unknown to her, James was also in his bed, looking deep in thought. His anger towards her had long since gone, and was now replaced with guilt and sadness. He kept berating himself for ever saying that awful word and for doing such a stupid thing. "How is it that a seemingly innocent plan could go so freakin' wrong?" he asked himself. He hated himself right now. He also kept on asking himself how he could be so stupid. He wondered if his relationship with Lily, whatever it was, would ever be resolved. He couldn't take it anymore. The very mixed up emotions, the silence, everything. "I have to talk to her" he finally decided after a few minutes. He pondered for a while on how to do it best without having another fight with her. He was finally going to tell her everything.

..------..

Transfiguration class. Professor McGonagall was explaining to them about their final project, as well as a help for preparation for the N.E.W.Ts, which were fast approaching: to research and perform a spell to turn a wooden desk into a water goblet into a raven-using only one spell. That seemed quite impossible, at least to the students, until the professor had told them otherwise.

"Now you will be doing this project in pairs and I can assure you, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black---" she added when she saw that Sirius was trying to talk to James, who was looking very out of it and deeply in thought, "----that I will NOT pair the both of you up. Now let's see…..Calloway-Black….Morrison-Lupin….Langton-Lewis….Prewett- Barton….Evans- Potter…."

Lily could not believe it. She was paired with James AGAIN. It's as if it wasn't bad enough that she was paired with him in Charms, Potions, and Arthimancy. She was really beginning to think that either the teachers knew what was going on between her and James and tried to set them up for their own amusement, or that they were just all plain sadistic psychopaths. She betted on the latter. She took a chance and snuck a quick look at James and judging from his expression, he seemed to be thinking along the same lines as her.

"Please go to your partners NOW!" McGonagall ordered and for a while, the scraping of chairs and light chatter were heard as the students made their way to their partners.

James slipped quietly into the empty seat next to Lily. For the rest of the period, they researched in silence, barely talking. James checked his watch and saw that it was ten minutes before the bell would ring. It was now or never. He took a deep breath.

"Lily," he said as quietly as he could, making sure that no one could hear except her. "Meet me by the lake around 8:30. Please. We really need to talk".

She had so wanted to say yes right away. But suddenly, everything that had happened that past week came back in a rush, somehow possessing her. Instead she snapped before she could stop herself, "Go to hell".

"Don't you know that I'm already in hell since I said those words to you and ruined our friendship?" he shot back quietly. "Please Lily. Just this once".

Lily was taken a back by what he had said and instantly regretted what she had said to him. She sighed and said, "Fine". At that moment the bell rang.

James gave her a small smile before turning and leaving. Lily continued walking to her next class, sighing and thinking about what might happen tonight.

..------..

That night, after she was finished doing rounds, Lily went directly to the lake, wrapped up in her blue cloak, as it was a very cold night. "Honestly, this climate is doing nothing to help soothe my nerves," Lily said as she walked, shivering as a cold gust of wind suddenly passed by her.

When she arrived, she found James sitting by the water's edge, staring into the moonlight being reflected in the lake. She walked towards him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

James managed a faint smile when he saw her. She sat down beside him and asked, "Alright, tell me why you wanted to talk"

"Honestly Lily, for the smartest witch in your year you sure are slow" James said absentmindedly, his mind not really focusing on what he was saying.

Lily glared at him. "James, did you call me hear just to insult me? You said you wanted to talk and I agreed. Do you really want the both of us to end up fighting again?"

"Sorry. It's just that, everything is so messed up right now, I can't handle it anymore!".

"What can't you handle, James?"

"I can't handle not being with you" James said in a tone Lily had never heard him use, a tone full of sadness.

"Well then, you should have thought about that before you did what you did to me" Lily said softly, her tone quiet, not harsh like he had expected.

"Lily, listen. I'm sorry. But you have to realize, I didn't do it just because I thought of you as some kind of trophy"

Lily sighed and said, "Really? Because from my point of view, it was exactly what you were doing". Again her tone was quiet, not harsh and cold.

"Well, you're wrong. Sure, I admit that, when this all started, I did it primarily because I wanted to finally win you over. But not because you looked like some kind of a prize of trophy to me. It was because I really liked you" James explained.

"Liked me? The way you were acting made me think that you were infatuated with me" Lily said, a small smile on her lips.

"Well, yeah, that too. But seriously, I just thought at first that this whole thing was the perfect plan. Flawless, no unexpected turnouts or anything. Guess I was wrong. You see, when this whole thing started, I really did like you, but I never really expected to……." He trailed off.

"Never really expected to what?" Lily pressed on.

With a sigh, James replied, "I never really expected myself to fall in love with you".

Lily's eyes widened. She tried to speak, but her voice was stuck and there were a million butterflies in her stomach. She met James's gaze and smiled.

"Now would be a really good time to say something, Lily" James said, a mere trace of nervousness in his eyes.

"Well, I guess there's only one thing I can say" Lily said, her eyes bright and her voice full of emotion, "I never really expected to fall in love with you myself".

The moment she said that, James leaned in and the two shared a kiss. It was sweet, it was heart stopping. It was everything a kiss shared between two people who were in love should be.

When they broke away from each other, Lily blushing a bit, although it was not visible due to the darkness, James got up, and offered his hand to Lily. She stood up as well, taking it. He then said, "Come on. Let's go tell the others".

"Tell the others what?" Lily asked.

"Tell them that you, Lily Elizabeth Evans, are now the girlfriend of James Potter, of course"

"Me? Your girlfriend? I haven't even said yes since you never even asked me yet! For all you know, I might refuse" Lily said, teasing as the two headed back to the castle.

James gave a mock sigh before saying, "Alright, alright. Lily, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes"

"Now that that's taken care of, let's go" James said. When they reached the Gryffindor common room, they said the password to a very irritated Fat Lady, as they had woken her up from her sleep. James kissed her cheek before Lily went to the girl's dormitories, while James headed to the boy's to tell them the news.

After successfully waking up Stacie and Alyssa, Lily proceeded to tell them everything. Needless to say, her two friends were ecstatic.

"Finally" Stacie said. Suddenly, a old gust of wind from the open window passed, making her and her friends shiver. "You know what guys? Tonight's so cold I think even Hell must be freezing over".

In an instant, Lily remembered something she had once told James when they were fighting. It'll be a cold day in hell before I go out with you, Potter. Guess what? Turns out she was right after all.

**Hi! What do think? Please review. Next chapter, which is the last one, we fast forward to a year later when….. **


	14. For All of My Life

**Hey! This is the sadly last and final chapter of Not What They Expected sob . Hopefully, you'll like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**I've fast-forwarded the story to a time when they are already working, assuming that Auror training takes only a month or so. **

**Now, this is the first and last time I am going to put a disclaimer. It refers to all my chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the other characters. All I own is Alyssa Calloway and Stacie Morisson. The rest belongs to the genius, J. K. Rowling.**

Chapter 14

For All of My Life

_For all of my life, you are the one_

_I will love you faithfully, forever_

_For all of my life, you are the one_

_I give to you my greatest love_

_For all of my life_

A few months later……

Lily was sitting in her desk in the Ministry, finishing a report regarding a new Death Eater attack on a Muggle town that had happened a few days ago. As she reread the facts, she thought to herself, "I hate this. Voldemort's murdering completely innocent people every week. What kind of a sick, twisted mind does he have, anyway?"

She laid down the piece of parchment on her desk, trying to block out the images of the countless people Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard on the rise, had mercilessly tortured and murdered. That was why she had decided to become an Auror. She wanted to help stop this bloodthirsty maniac.

The frown she was wearing suddenly turned into a smile, however, when she saw James, who was still her boyfriend, approach her from his desk at the far end of the room. "Hey there" she greeted when he was in front of her.

"Hi Lily" he said, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. "Listen, I was wondering if you'd like to go out tomorrow?" When Lily nodded, smiling, he continued, "Alright then. 7:30 sound okay?"

"Sure" Lily said. Despite his cool façade, she couldn't help but notice a slight hint of nervousness in his voice. Most unnatural. Nevertheless, she shrugged it off.

James smiled, said, "Perfect. I'll pick you up then. Oh, and as to where we're going, it's a surprise". Just as Lily was about to say something, Sirius suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Hey Lily" he greeted. Then, turning to James, he said, stupidly forgetting that Lily was in front of them, "Mate, we'd better go if you want to get everything ready for tomorrow when you prop----"

Knowing what Sirius was about to say, James quickly interrupted, nervously laughing, "Yeah, sure, Sirius, let's go. Bye Lils. See you later". And with that, he gave her one last smile before he and Sirius Apparated away.

Once they were gone, Lily thought about James's odd behavior. "I wonder why he's looking a little nervous. And why did he interrupt Sirius? I wonder what he was about to say." Lily mused to herself. Sighing, she shook her head, picked up her quill, and went back to work.

..------..

It was finally Saturday, and Lily was in her bedroom, fixing herself up for her date. After a long time of deciding, she had finally picked a spaghetti-strap dress that fell just around three inches below her knee, in the lightest shade of green that accented her emerald eyes, with a sweater to match. She had always liked dressing up a bit when it came to dates with her boyfriend.

As she fixed her hair, she couldn't help but feel that tonight was going to be different. "I wonder what's going to happen tonight? He only told me what time he's going to pick me up, but not where we're going to go. James always tells me where we're going to go before hand" she thought to herself.

The sound of the ring of the doorbell broke her thoughts. _That must be James_, she thought. She checked herself in the mirror one last time, grabbed her handbag, and went out of her bedroom.

She opened the door and saw James, smiling and holding a bouquet of lilies, her favorite flower. The two said hi and kissed each other on the cheek, then the two went back inside her house. James handed the lilies to her, saying, "Usually, people say, 'a rose for a rose' but, in this case, I think the phrase more appropriate is 'a lily for my Lily'".

Lily smiled, traces of laughter in her eyes. She took the lilies, and placed them in the vase nearest to her. She always placed the flowers James had given her in that particular vase, as he was the one who had given the vase to her in the first place.

"Shall we go?" James asked.

"Sure" Lily said. She locked the door from the inside, knowing that they would Apparate, as they usually did. "Where are we going, exactly?"

"You'll find out in a while. Come on" James said, taking from his pocket a smooth, round stone. In response to Lily's raised eyebrow and confused expression, he added, "It's a Portkey. Don't worry, this is authorized by the Ministry. We'll use this to get to our destination. This way, where I'm taking you is still is a surprise".

Lily nodded slowly. _This evening is getting more interesting by the minute_. James held out the stone and they both laid a finger on it.

"One, two, three…" James muttered quietly. As soon as he said three, there was a quick flash of bluish light, and the two were gone.

..------..

They were in some sort of corridor, the only sources of light being the torches. "This place looks oddly familiar" Lily thought, her head still spinning from the Portkey experience. Turing to James, she said, a puzzled expression on her face, "James, where are we? I hope this corridor isn't your 'surprise place'".

James chuckled and said, "Don't worry. This corridor leads to where I'm really taking you. To be honest, I'm surprised you don't recognize it. Anyway, come on, let's go".

Taking Lily's hand, the two made their way down the corridor. When they were almost at the end, James stopped which made her stop too. "Close your eyes" he said. Still wondering what was ahead, she obeyed. James led her a few steps forward. When they stopped, James said, "Alright, now open them". She obeyed. What she saw enthralled her.

Before her was a beautiful garden, its stone steps littered with rose petals. In the center of it all was a picnic blanket with a picnic basket and a bottle of wine. The crescent moon and the countless stars shined down on them. Hundreds of luminescent lights hung around the place, making one wonder if they were suspended in mid-air or if they were actually fairies. Soft music played in the background.

With a jolt of realization, she realized where she was. "No wonder this place looks kind of familiar" she thought as they walked to the 'picnic area'. "This is the place James took me after our first date!"

They sat down and began to enjoy their picnic- style dinner. While they were eating, Lily had a smile on her face as she remembered the time they had spent here during their first date:

_The two were sitting in the garden, admiring the view of the setting sun. They had just finished their first date at Hogsmeade and, much to Lily's pleasant surprise, James had taken her to this wonderful place._

"_It's so beautiful" Lily sighed as her eyes looked around the garden and finally settling on the view of the setting sun._

"_Yes you are" James said absentmindedly. Lily smiled at him which made him go out of his dreamland. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, before Lily spoke._

"_This is such a great place. How'd you find it?" Lily asked._

"_I found it a year ago. I liked to go here when I wanted to think by myself"._

"_And your thoughts were about……?"_

"_You, of course, and how I was ever going to get you to go out with me" James said, grinning. Lily gave him a playful shove. Then he added, "Listen, Lily. This place…I've never told or brought anyone here. Just you. You want to know why? It's because I love you. But still, I always promised myself to save this place for a very special person, and to bring that certain someone here only on a very special occasion. Like a first date"._

_Lily was too busy smiling and caught up in her own thoughts to hear James mutter to himself, "Or when I finally ask you to marry me. Whenever the hell that is"._

"Lily, are you alright? You seem kind of quiet" James said, jerking her out of her thoughts. They had finished their food and were sitting in comfortable silence.

"Oh, nothing. Just remembering our first date, you know, the last time you took me here" Lily replied. "Actaully, now that you think about it, I remember that you said that you'd only bring me here on a very special occasion. And no offense or anything, because this whole date has been wonderful, but it's just, I don't remember anything very special happening worthy enough for you to take me here".

James took a deep breath. He discreetly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, although Lily didn't see it. "Actually, there is".

"Really? What is it then?"

He took another deep breath. This was it. The moment he had waited for all evening. "Lily," he said, "I love you so much. I don't think I can imagine life without you. Will you make me the happiest person on earth and marry me?" With that, he presented the box to her and opened it to reveal a gold ring with a single diamond solitaire.

Happiness overwhelmed her. She opened her mouth to speak, but her voice was stuck with emotion. Faint traces of happy tears appeared on her eyes.

"Um, Lily? Now would be a really good time to say something" James said, a touch of nervousness in his voice and using the same line he had used when he had confessed his love for her months ago.

Finally Lily found her voice. "I guess there's only one thing I can say," she said, saying the same words she had said during that night, her voice full of emotion, "Yes. Yes, I will marry you, James".

When she uttered the words that made him so happy, the two shared a sweet kiss. When they broke away form each other, James happily sipped the ring on Lily's finger. From the background, the music played was the chorus of the song that described perfectly how the two were feeling and thinking at this moment.

When Lily's Evans and James Potter's gazes met, they needed no words to describe how they felt; their eyes, as people had often said were the windows to their soul, full of love, said it all.

"I love you" James said, hugging Lily tight.

"I love you too. Forever" Lily replied, hugging him back.

They spent quite some time there, talking, and thinking only about the life they had ahead of them. They knew that challenges and trials would happen for sure, but it was all right for them; they knew that they would always face it together, hand in hand. They knew that, now that they were engaged and would get married in a matter of time, they would be together forever, with only death to set them apart.

-♥-The End- ♥-

**Hello to everyone again! So, my story is finally done! I just want to say thank you to the following people:**

**My best friends, Tabby who co-wrote the story _A Dream Come True _with me , and Reina, for helping me think of ideas.**

**To all my readers and reviewers! Thank you so much for having the time to read and review my story! I'm glad you liked it.**

**I really appreciate it. Hope you take the time to read my other stories as well. Good-bye and thank you! Now, this is angelstarshine, signing off…..**


End file.
